Dragon of Sin
by Trooper012
Summary: Sin, the act of violating Gods will and the relationship you have with him, but what if sins could be harvested for power? Join Mic-Hael Hanson as his normal life of being an outcast soon turns into a life of adventure when he discovers the Mortal Sacred Gear, a gear which can use the sins of others as a source of power. But will mixed emotions cloud his judgement?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Fanfic EVER, and I've never written an actual story before so keep in mind that this wont be like other top notch fanfics that you read on here. All i ask is that you give it a try and if you don't like it, write a review and tell me why you didn't like it, it'll help me out a lot, just don't be to harsh. Another thing is that i might not have everything as ACCURATE as it should be, so if you find a mistake, let me know. I'll also be glad to answer any questions if you have any, but other than that, enjoy. P.S My OCs name is NOT pronounced Michael, its "Mic" and then "Hail", always thought the name was cool.**

* * *

High school, a desolate wasteland to rot in or your very own Eden to thrive in. A place of pain and torture or a place of happiness and good times. These are the best 4 years of your life, and we're supposed to make the best out of it. For we will never get those years back in our lives. But that's just what they say, we are all opened to our own opinions.

Our story begins with a young teen by the name Mic-Hael Hanson. A average boy with no significant features, with blue eyes and combed to the front black hair. He wore a black T-shirt covered by a black trench coat, black jeans and of course, black shoes. He wasn't gothic or anything, he just felt like the look was for him. He always liked the look of being mysterious, and this was how he appeared to school on his first day. Sadly, he didn't get the memo about the school uniforms.

The school he went to was none other than Kuoh Academy, known for being a all girls school, was recently switched to a co-ed school. This meant that the girls outnumbered the boys, a main reason for why most guys came to the school. But not Mic-Hael, no, Mic-Hael had a different reason. Mic-Hael was a foreign exchange student, and was forced to come to this school by his parents. He was an adopted son of a wealthy business owner, married to a beautiful woman. A successful and happy life you'd believe. But there was a problem, he wasn't their first child. Mic-Hael had a brother, just a year older than he was, both were just infants at the time. As the years went by the parents had slowly, without knowing, chose they're favorite. It was his brother of course, where Mic-Hael failed he succeeded. In fact, there wasn't any flaws in his brother, he was the perfect child. This left Mic-Hael feel isolated and alone throughout his childhood. Throughout the years he slowly deteriorated into a hollow shell. Mic-Hael slowly began to lose his abilities to show love and remorse. He'd get bullied in school by those who found him to be different either by the way he looked or the way he dressed. His parents felt sorry for him, so they put him on a one way flight to Japan hoping that he'd thrive there instead of where he was currently. They paid for a house, food, clothes and even electronics for him, plus the schools tuition. They just wanted him out of their lives for the time being, and that, brings us to the present day.

* * *

Today was Mic-Hael's first day at Kouh Academy, and he was hoping to make it a good one. But he never got the memo about it having uniforms.

"Well shit" he said, feeling annoyed that nobody told him about the school uniforms. Everyone was giving him looks, and chatting amongst themselves about this mysterious stranger. He could tell the girls were more curious then creeped out. While the guys were shaking their heads in disapproval.

"Who does this guy think he is stealing the attention from the girls?" One boy said, chatting with a group of his friends.

"He's a strange one isn't he?" A girl said, walking by with one of her friends. Mic-Hael had wished he never learned Japanese, so that he didn't have to listen to them.

The beginning of class everyone took turns standing up and introducing themselves. Most just copied off each other, saying the same things like "I hope we have fun this year" or " let's all get along". When it was Mic-Hael's turn, he just kept it simple.

" Hello everyone, my name is Mic-Hael Hanson. I am a foreign exchange student, and I hope to learn a lot about you and you're culture." Everyone was still looking at his apparel, so he decided to add "I also never got the memo about the school uniforms, if there are any left I'll be glad to change into them." The teacher said he knew where to get the uniform, but he'd have to wait until after school.

Introductions were almost over, and Mic-Hael was observing each and everyone of them. This was a common thing he did, a form of entertainment you could say.

He made a conclusion about everyone of them. A Liar, a deceiver, a whore and many more. But there was on in particular that interested Mic-Hael, the pervert.

"Hello everyone, my name is Isse Hyoudou, I hope we all get along." There was a up roar in the class, but only the girls. There were shouts and wispers all saying the same thing, "Is that the pervert?", "Why is the pervert in here?", "PERVERT!". He blushed and sat back down, denying everything being said. An odd fellow at best, didn't seem like the type to have many friends. He had spiky brown hair with _ eyes, and was shorter than Mic-Hael.

" _This guy reminds me of myself back in middle school_." He thought, looking at Isse. " _I was just like him, an outcast, someone that nobody cared about_."

"Hey...Hyoudou"

"Yeah?"

"Don't let them get to you man, they're nothing but scum, they shouldn't just jump to conclusions like that."

He looked at Mic-Hael with a blank expression, then, a smile appeared on his face.

"Thank you, Hanson, you seem like a swell guy."

Mic-Hael nodded and turned back around, feeling satisfied with what he said and the reaction he got.

" _This is great, maybe I can finally make a friend in this God forsaken world_." He thought as class started.

After school, Mic-Hael went to the student council room to retrieve his school uniform.

 **KNOCK! KNOCK!**

"Come in" said a female voice

Mic-Hael opened the door to see a young woman sitting behind a desk, with a group of other students sitting around her. She had a slim figure, black hair, and violet eyes which were accompanied by a pair of glasses.

"Hello Mr. Hanson, I'm guessing you're here for your uniform?"

"Yes, my teacher said you could give me a pair, and how'd you know my name?" Said Mic-Hael a little surprised

"Well I am the president of the student council, and it's my job to know everyone's name in this school. Let me to introduce myself, I am Sona Sitri and these are the other members of the student council."

They all greeted Mic-Hael with welcoming smiles. Something Mic-Hael wasn't used to getting, he was a outcast after all.

"Now, let's see what we have left over for uniforms." She said while getting up.

She asked one of the student council members to retrieve a new uniform for Mic-Hael.

"So what brings you to Kuoh Academy, could it be because of it being a all girls school in the past and that you're trying to get lucky?" She said with a smirk

Mic-Hael smirked and said "I think you have me mixed up with other students, my reason is more complicated than being here for the ladies."

"Oh and what might this reason be?"

"That, Ms. Sitri, is a personal matter"

A door then opened and in came one of the student council members carrying a new uniform for Mic-Hael.

"Here you go" said the student council member

"Thank you, and your name might be?"

"My name is Genshirou Saji, pleased to meet you." He was a second year student just like Mic-Hael,with short blonde hair and grey eyes.

"It's a pleasure meeting you to." Said Mic-Hael

"Now Mr. Hanson will there be anything else you need?" Said Sona

"No, that'll be all, I appreciate the help, I'll be seeing you then"

"Take care now, it's getting dark, you'd better hurry home"

With a nod, Mic-Hael headed out the door and left the school property.

" This school isn't so bad, I might actually like it here" said a satisfied Mic-Hael

Chapter 2

Days passed and Mic-Hael slowly started to adjust to his surroundings.

His social skills however, were still at a all time low. He would always work independently and sit by himself at lunch, only deepening his outcast reputation. His friend Isse however, was about to go above and beyond the outcast status.

"Hi are you Hyoudou Isse-kun?" Said a voice. Mic-Hael looked over to see a student standing over Isse. He had short blonde hair and grey eyes, sorta like Saji, except a but handsomer.

"Ah...?What do you need of us peasants for?" Isse said in a annoyed tone.

"It was Rias senpai who asked me to find you"

Isse's friends, Matsuda and Motohama, were in a state of shock, while Mic-Hael started to think.

" _I've know Isse for a little while now, and though his sexual desires don't sit well with me, he is a good friend. His other two friends Matsuda and Motohama both welcomed me into the group with a smile, the three created the perverted trio, I was the exception_." Mic-Hael remembered. " _Their reputations, as well as mine, were at the lowest of the low. That's the way I liked it, but now, something has changed. This, handsome young popular kid comes in and takes Isse away to this Rias girl, well, something isn't right_."

"That damn Isse, you-"

"Hey, Matsuda and Motohama, come here for a second." Said Mic-Hael, wanting to know more information about this "Rias-senpai".

"What do you want Mic-Hael?" Said a still angry Matsuda.

"I just want to ask you a question."

"Sure Mic-Hael, what's your question?" Said Motohama, adjusting his glasses.

" I want you two to tell me about this Rias girl, and what she wants with Isse"

Both Motohama and Matsuda were in disbelief that Mic-Hael hadn't heard about Rias by now.

"You mean that all this time you've been here you haven't heard about the two great lady's of Kuoh Academy?" Said Matsuda

"The two who have the best figures and curves of any other female student in this academy." Said Motohama

"Yes, and great lady's of Kuoh academy, huh? So you're telling me that this "lady Rias girl" is one of those great lady's and she has business with our Isse?"

"Yes!" They both said in unison

"Then something isn't right, we're missing something. If Isse became popular overnight then how is it that we aren't?" Said Mic-Hael thinking aloud

"Maybe we could spy on him and go undercover." Said a excited Z

"Or we could spread rumors and ruin him with them..." Said Motohama enthusiastically. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Yeah let's spread some rumors, that'll show him." they said together, feeling powerful

"Well, while you guys do that I'll be doing option number one. I've had enough experience with not being noticed so it'll be easy." Said Mic-Hael feeling both proud and sad about it. "Where exactly may I find this Rias?"

"You serious man? Has this school made you crazy?" Said a concerned Matsuda "but if you must know, her and her little club hangout somewhere over yonder."

"A club? You guys didn't mention a club, what kind of club?" Asked a curious Mic-Hael

"It's the Occult Research Club and to as of what they do nobody knows and for where their base of occupation is located, that is also a mystery." Said Motohama

"Then I guess I should hurry up and follow them and find out more about them." Said Mic-Hael

"Whatever man, we'll try to remember you when you disappear forever." Said Matsuda

Nodding, Mic-Hael got up,asked to be excused, then proceeded to the door, walking down toward Isse's last location.

* * *

 **AN: Hey guys hoped you enjoyed the first chapter of my fanfic. I know most of you are thinking "Man this is really slow", well, i know that. It will pick up eventually but i just needed to have a starting point for my story. I'm also looking forward to your reviews wether they are positive or negative for they will decide the fate of this Fanfic. Hope you all stick around for the next chapter, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to read and review my first chapter of my Fanfic. That being said, those who did review gave me enough confidence to post my next chapter (I know in the first chapter you might have seen it say "Chapter 2" but i actually merged two chapters together and forgot to take it out so this'll be the official Chapter 2). Its shorter than the last one but i figured that if i posted everything at once i'll have nothing else to post, meaning it'd take me awhile to make another chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and if there's any mistakes or something you didn't like please tell me in the reviews, I'm open to criticism. (Also, i forgot to mention in the first chapter that the name "Mic-Hael" is pronounced "Mic-Hail", sounds silly but i find it to be a cool name)**

* * *

"Excuse me, you wouldn't happen to have seen Hyoudou Isse walk by here would you?" Said Mic-Hael asking a girl outside.

"Why yes, he and Yuuto went in the woods just over there, but why do you-"

"Thanks!" He said running off toward the woods, determined to get to the bottom of this.

Not even a minute after entering the woods, Mic-Hael stumbled upon an abandon school building.

"This must be the place." He said, hiding behind some bushes. "But why here in the middle of nowhere?"

Mic-Hael just barely caught a glimpse at Isse and pretty boy walking into the building, confirming what he had said. He decided to approach the situation in a stealthy matter, he just wanted to get in, eavesdrop a bit, and get out. He then made his way to the door, making sure to silence his footsteps. Once in, Mic-Hael listened closely, trying to pick out if anyone was talking or not

 ***Mumbling***

He could hear the sounds of voices coming from upstairs, but couldn't make out what they were saying. So he ascended up the steps, following the voices. Eventually he came to a door near the end of the hall, which must be the room where the voices are coming from.

"I need you to hand out all these pamphlets by the end of the day." Said a female voice

"Pamphlets!? That's easy I'll have my own harem in no time!" Said another

" _That's Isse's voice_ " Mic-Hael thought to himself " _but whats with these pamphlets?"_

"Koneko" said the female voice "could you come here for a second?"

"Yes president?" said this so called Koneko

They started whispering to the point in which Mic-Hael couldn't hear them.

" _What are they talking about?_ " Thought Mic-Hael

* **Door slides open** *

There, stood a girl with white hair and hazel eyes. She had a petite figure and a emotionless expression, which gave her a erie look.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds, and then Mic-Hael made a move. He made a run for the stairs, not looking back. He knew that someone of that size could never catch up to him, but then he realized something. He was in the same spot as he was before he ran, he hadn't moved an inch. Looking over his shoulder, he saw a small hand grabbing onto the back of his shirt, holding him back. It was as if she had super human strength, and no matter how hard he pulled, he couldn't get away.

"Are you finished yet?" She said in a emotionless tone

Mic-Hael nodded, afraid of what was about to happen. She then threw him into the room like a rag doll, landing right into the center of the room.

"My my we have a visitor" said a voice

"Indeed, I wonder what we should do with him?" Said another

"Mic-Hael!?" Said Isse

Mic-Hael, barely conscious do to him hitting his head, didn't recognize the voices, except for Isse's.

" _Well, this is when I disappear_ " he thought " _but I won't go without a fight"_

He regained his consciousness and sprang up to his feet, getting into a awkward fighting stance.

"Oh how cute" said a female voice "He wants to fight"

Looking around, he noticed that he was surrounded by students he hadn't seen before, Yuuto and Isse being an exception.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble-"

"And neither do we." said a voice from behind him

Mic-Hael turned around to see a figure sitting behind a desk. She had a buxom figure with blue-green eyes, but her most unique feature was her crimson red hair.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Rias Gremory, president of the Occult Research Club." She said with a smile "these fine people are my club members, Yuuto Kiba"

"It's a pleasure" said Kiba

"Akeno Himejima"

"Fu fu pleased to meet you" said Akeno

"Koneko Toujou"

"Hello" said Koneko, in a emotionless tone

"And our newest member, Hyoudou Isse"

"Hey Mic-Hael", said Isse, a little embarrassed with the situation

"Pleased to meet you all." said Mic-Hael "I am Mic-Hael Hanson, second year at Kuoh Academy"

"Well now that we are all introduced to each other, there's still one more question at hand." said Rias "Why exactly were you spying on us?"

Mic-Hael, who was calmer now, explained to them about his curiosity toward Isse being taking out of class randomly and how he wanted to know more about the club.

"So you want to know more about our club, eh?" she said with a smirk "Well, the purpose of our club is to make the school a better place, helping out anyway we can."

"Really?" said Mic-Hael "and how does one join this club"

"This club is exclusive for certain students who meet our standards." said Rias

"And exactly what are these standards?" asked Mic-Hael

Rias paused for a second, it was as if she didn't know herself.

" _Gotcha_ " thought Mic-Hael

"Loyalty and commitment to our school, of course" said Akeno quickly

"That's correct, thank you Akeno" she said in a relieved tone

"Well, it seems like your a legit club, any chance that I can join?" Asked Mic-Hael

"I had a feeling you were gonna ask that, but sadly you cannot join, our club is currently at full capacity now that Isse has joined."

"Oh, well thats understandable, it was nice meeting you all, but I must be going now." He said, feeling a bit disappointed "If there's ever an opening feel free to let me know."

"We will, take care now" she said with a smile

Mic-Hael nodded and walked out the door, closing it behind him.

"Lair" he whispered

* * *

 **That's the end of chapter 2 everyone, hope you enjoyed it. Again, i know its short, but I'd like to see if people are still interested in reading it, maybe i can merge two chapters and make it longer next chapter. And don't be shy to share your opinions on the reviews, I'd love to hear them. Thanks Again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, wow, 200 views, never thought I'd get that many so quick, which is why I'm posting chapter 3 of my fanfic. I hope you guys like it and i hope you liked the ones before it. Remember to post a review about how you like or hate it and if there's any errors in my story, wether it be grammar or related to Highschool DxD, feel free to PM me. Enjoy**

* * *

Depression, something we all go through in our lives. Some have it worst than others, but no matter how bad it is, we always pull through. But sometimes, it can cloud our minds into thinking irrational thoughts about the world, and with irrational thoughts, come irrational actions.

"You need a girl in your life, Mic-Hael" said Matsuda "someone who lets you do whatever-"

"And this is where you stop talking." Interrupted an annoyed Mic-Hael

It was lunch time and once again Isse had ditched them for his club.

"I'm telling you two it's black mail, he's black mailing the one great beauty into doing things for his own pleasure" said Motohama

"And I'm telling you two there's something more going on here then blackmail!" retorted Mic-Hael

The two were taken aback by Mic-Hael's response, not knowing what to say, they continued to eat.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you guys, I've just been thinking a lot lately and-"

"Maybe you should take a break from thinking and come chill with us." said Matsuda, slapping Mic-Hael on the back

"Believe me, the last thing I wanna do is to go to another viewing of the newest porno DvD that you got." said Mic-Hael with a smirk

"Your loss" said Motohama with a mouthful of food

"So tell us, Mic-Hael, what was it like being in the club room with the two great beauties of Kuoh Academy, Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima" asked a excited Matsuda

"Meh, not as amazing as you made it out to be, they're just like any other girl in the world."

They both looked at Mic-Hael as if he were crazy, how could he see the two great beauties as just some ordinary girls.

"You need to get out more, Mic-Hael" said Matsuda "Staying indoors is really starting to affect the way you think." And with that being said, Mic-Hael decided to walk home that day.

A walk for Mic-Hael was a rare occurrence, he'd usually just take the bus to and from school. It wasn't because he was lazy, but mainly because he felt lonely walking all by himself. He hated seeing others walking with their friends, it reminded him of a friend who used to walk home with him until she abandoned him. Just the sight of them irritated him, so he decided to make a detour through the woods.

Memories of his friend resurfaced into his mind, being one of the few happy memories he had. The times where they would walk from place to place, talking to each other the whole time. They would both comfort one another during bad times, and share what they had on their minds. But now, she disappeared from his life, and Mic-Hael never got to say goodbye. Now, he had to endure a whole new school, with no one to confide in.

The memories angered him, making him punch punch trees and curse aloud. Until he realized, that he had no idea where he was. He was to busy being angry that he lost his way through the woods. Looking up at the sky, he saw that it was getting dark, he needed to find his way back fast. Mic-Hael started to back track through the woods the best he could, and then he saw something.

There in front of him, laid a boy, who looked to be around his age. The boy had short spiked black hair, and wore casual clothing. It looked like he was taking a nap, until Mic-Hael realized his eyes were opened.

He walked cautiously toward the body, trying to see any movement wether it be breathing or a twitch of the hand. But he saw none of that, and upon closer inspection, Mic-Hael saw a shocking sight.

There was a hole in the boys chest, something had pierced him all the way through. Upon seeing the gore, Mic-Hael felt sick to his stomach. He then started yelling at the top of his lungs "HELP!" but after a while of yelling, and running out of breath, he gave up and kneeled before the body, not knowing what to do.

"Well shit, now what am I supposed to do?" Mic-Hael said as he stared into the eyes of the deceased boy.

"Who or what could've done this to him?" he asked himself "But the real question is, why?"

Then he noticed something shiny at the corner of his eye, and upon turning his head to see what it was, his eyes widened. In the grass, beside the boys hand, laid a sphere, which seemed to be filled with a black and purple liquid.

"What in the world is that?" Mic-Hael asked with curiosity

He reached for the sphere, and upon grabbing it, Mic-Hael was greeted with a shock of intense pain. His grip on the sphere got tighter, and the pain got stronger. And as the pain got so severe, he past out.

Mic-Hael awoke to utter darkness and nothingness, only he and he alone. He stood up and tried to listen for anything that made a sound, but nothing.

"HELLO!?" he yelled aloud, and when there was no response, he came to only on conclusion. "Well I'm Dead."

 **(Hahahaha, far from it my friend)** laughed a deep, disembodied voice.

Mic-Hael stood there, not knowing how to respond.

 **(Hmmmmmm, the quite type, huh? I guess you're lost for words aren't you?)**

Mic-Hael decided to remain silent, he still didn't know who or what he was talking to.

 **(Come now my friend, why is it that you won't speak to me? I'm not your enemy, I won't harm you, just say a few syllables.)**

ButMic-Hael refused to respond.

 **(Hmph, fine, so be it, I'll just have to find a new master then.)**

"Master?" Mic-Hael suddenly uttered from his mouth, and then tensed up after saying it, knowing that he had just screwed up.

 **(Aha! I knew that'd get you to talk, and why wouldn't it, everyone before you was shocked by the word.)** the voice said with a chuckle

Mic-Hael decided to give in and converse with the voice. "So where exactly am I?" he asked curiously

 **(We are inside your mind, but for some reason it's pitch black, is there a reason for that?)**

"No, I woke up to this." Mic-Hael replied, wondering why it was so dark

 **(Well, this is your mind, perhaps you can make it so that it's not as dark.)**

"I'll try" Mic-Hael then pictured there being light, and in that second, a beam of light appeared over him, illuminating his entire body.

 **(There, now I can see what you look like...ahhhh yes, just as I thought, another teenager, just like my previous master.)**

"Your previous master?" Mic-Hael asked, thinking about the dead boy.

 **(Correct, the boy who laid dead before you was my original master. He was slain by a fallen angel, just hours before you arrived. The poor boy didn't even know that I was the reason he was attacked. He never awakened me, it was as if I were a "bad egg", but still he was attacked. After he breathed his last breath, I was awakened, probably do to the fact that I needed a new host and master. So I decided to convert all my energy into forming a sphere outside of the body, to house me until somebody arrived and touched it. Which, just like when you rub your feet on a carpet and touch a metal object, transferred the energy into you.)**

"I see" Mic-Hael said remembering the hole in the boy's body, and the pain he felt when he touched the sphere. "But what's with the fallen angel crap, you telling me that they actually exist?"

 **(Do you believe in God?)**

"Yes" Mic-Hael replied

 **(Then you should believe in angels and fallen angels, no?)**

"Well yes-"

 **(And then there are the infamous Devils with their slaves...)** the voice said, some anger in his voice **(Sorry, I'm getting ahead of myself, but yes they exist, and they all make up three factions, the Angels, the Fallen Angels, and Devils. They were all at war in the past against each other, but has now died down. At least, that's what I remember before I went into a deep sleep.)**

"And you expect me to believe all this?"

 **(Hahaha, in time my friend, you'll see that I am no liar, but now it's time for you to awake and continue on with your life.)**

"Wait, what's with this talk about me being your master?" Mic-Hael asked, having many questions to still ask

 **(We'll go over that another time, right now, your waking up right about...now.)**

And just like that, Mic-Hael was awakened and found himself laying on the ground, staring directly into the face of the boy, his head meters from his own. He then reached over and shut the boys eyes, tired of looking into the eyes of a dead boy. He then looked over to his hand that held the sphere only to find it broken, the weird purple and black liquid gone.

* * *

 **A/N: Looks like Mic-Hael's normal life isn't gonna be so normal anymore. I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, we'll find out a little more about this voice in later chapters, but for now it'll remain anonymous. Remember to comment if you liked it or not, it helps me out a lot. Hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, thanks again for reading my fanfic and for the reviews you've been leaving. Before you start reading I'd like to just say that this chapter may not be my best, however, I can always go back and change it if to many people dislike it. Please leave your reviews and I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Mic-Hael, who managed to make his way out of the woods, immediately called up the police on his cell phone, letting them know about the body. When the police arrived, he lead them through the woods. By this time it was dark and raining, making it hard for them to traverse through the terrain.

"It's right over here, come on!" Mic-Hael yelled leading the two police officers

"You sure this kid saw a dead body, seems to be a joke to me." One of the police officers whispered to the other.

"Possibly, but we can't just ignore it, what if he's telling the truth?." Replied the other.

"Here! The body is right over..." Mic-Hael suddenly paused in shocked to see the body gone. Along with the pool of blood, absorbed into the ground and washed away by the rain.

"That's impossible...the body was right here, really it was." Mic-Hael said trying to convince the cops that he wasn't lying.

"Yeah yeah kid, I think you've been out in the woods for to long. You probably just saw a log that looked like a body." said one of the cops, rolling his eyes "It's real late kid and me and my partner are really tired, so let's just rap this up and head back to the main road."

He nodded and turned to follow the officers.

*SNAP!*

Mic-Hael quickly turned around and looked into the darkness. Finding nothing, he turned around and quickly caught up to the two officers.

"Say kid, you need a ride back home?" the one officer asked

"No thanks, I think I'll take a little stroll before I head home." Mic-Hael replied feeling embarrassed and upset

"If you say so, but you better save that stroll for another day and head on home, wouldn't want you getting jumped or anything." The officer replied

The police got into their cop car and drove away, leaving Mic-Hael alone in the rain. By this time he was soaked, upset, and tired from a long day. So he slowly walked home, head down, deep in thought.

" _How? How could there be a dead body there one minute and gone the next?_ " he thought, walking into a neighborhood " _And that voice back when I was knocked out, what's the deal with the voice, maybe I was in the woods for to long._ "

Mic-Hael looked up from his thoughts by the sound of yelling. Looking around, he noticed that he was in a unfamiliar neighborhood.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked himself, but was then refocused on the yelling

He quickly used his ear to scoped out the location of the yelling and upon finding it, he ran toward it at full speed. When he got there, he noticed two figures inside the house through one of the house's windows. One who he recognized, and one he didn't.

"Isse?" Mic-Hael said, wondering what he was doing in somebody else's house.

He then looked at the other one, he had white hair and red eyes with a menacing glare directed toward Isse.

Mic-Hael then heard Isse speak up "Who the hell are you anyway?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! The names Freed Selzen you shitty devil and I'm looking forward to your impending death!." said Freed with a wide grin

Mic-Hael was shocked to hear the man call Isse a devil, he thought back to what the voice had said about the three factions. But he dismissed it, not being able to believe in something he hasn't seen.

"I got to find a way in so I can help him, this guy is a real nut job." He said, looking around for a way inside.

Mic-Hael was about to head to the front door when he noticed Freed pull something from his pocket.

"Oh shi-"

 ***BANG!***

"AGH!" he heard Isse grunt in pain

Mic-Hael quickly looked back through the window, fearing the worse for his friend. He saw freed holding a gun, which was still pointed at Isse, and smoking from the barrel. In his left hand he held a sword which, from the end of the hilt to about the length of an arm, was a beem of pure light protruding from it.

"HAHAHAHA! Does it sting devil? I bet it does, those bullets are made of pure light, a devils weakness." Laughed Freed "Well, I might as well finish you off, rest in pieces you shit devil."

Freed then lunged at Isse, only to stop short by something. Mic-Hael saw that a young girl came out of no where and jumped in front of Freed, getting her shirt sliced in the process.

"DON'T HURT HIM!" she yelled, stretching her arms out and acting like a shield for Isse "He's done nothing wrong to deserve this, please let him live."

Freed looked dumbfounded "You do realize who you're defending right? I guess not, I hate to breaking it to you sweetie but your shitty friend over there is nothing but a shit devil!."

"D-devil?" The girl said, looking back at Isse with shock, and then she turned her attention to something on the wall.

Mic-Hael, who was to busy watching the confrontation, now notice the thing on the wall and looked away in disgust. Hanging there, was a man upside down, nailed to the wall in what seemed to be in a upside down crucifix position. His intestines were hanging out and was impaled by a wooden stake.

"Oh dear, is this the first time Asia has seen a corpse?" Freed asked "Well good, this shit priest got what he deserved by making pacts with the devils, welcome to the real world."

"But Isse isn't a bad person, he may have sinned by becoming a devil, but that's no reason to-UGH!" Asia's statement was cut short by a blow to the head by the butt of Freed's gun.

"Shut up you shitty nun, none of those shitty Devils deserve to live, they all deserve to die and suffer!" Freed shouted and then kneeled down beside her "I can't kill you, you're to valuable to us. But I guess I could have some fun with you after I kill this weak shit." He said in a lecherous tone

Isse then stood up, and got into a fighting stance. "I won't let you touch her, not while I'm still breathing." He said in a serious tone.

"Well then I guess I'm just gonna have to change that then, you piece of shit devil." Freed said excitedly, getting ready to attack.

Then out of nowhere, a glowing red pentagram appeared on the floor next to Isse. Three Figures then started to form, revealing the entire Occult Research Club, except for one. There, stood Koneko, Akeno, and Kiba, who was wielding a sword, all smiling at Isse.

"I guess we got here just in time." Kiba said smiling

"Huh?" Freed was shocked to see the appearance of the three individuals, but then snapped out of it "Hahaha, well well well, what do we have here, more Devils to kill? Oh my this day gets better and better."

Freed then launched at Kiba, lightsword in hand, and clashed with Kiba's sword.

"I'm sorry but I can't have you kill Isse today." stated Kiba

They jumped backwards from each other, Freed having a smile on his face. "Oooooooh I didn't know you had it like that with him, so, who's the pitcher and whose the catcher?"

Kiba just stared with a smile and said "Such vulgar language from a exorcist, would you happen to be a stray?"

"Hahahaha! So what if I am, the church was just holding me back, now I'm as free as the wind, able to kill as many devils as I want." Freed said happily

"Then should I turn you to ash?" said a familiar voice

Mic-Hael looked over to see a familiar crimson haired girl standing in the door way to the room.

"Haaaaaaa! This just got even more interesting, now standing before me is the heir to the Gremory family, and a brat as well..."

 ***BOOM!***

Mic-Hael slowly turned his head to see a gaping hole in the wall next to him, and a destroyed fence behind him. He then looked back at Freed to see him rubbing his head as if he didn't know what just happened.

"Next time I won't miss." Rias said in a serious tone "come now Isse it's time to go."

Isse stood up, and then looked at his friend Asia still laying on the floor. "I won't leave without Asia." This caused her to blush a little for caring for her.

"Isse don't be ridicules, she's from the church, beside, she wouldn't be able to go through the teleportation circle." Rias said, pulling on Isse's arm

"But-"

"Don't worry Isse, I'll be fine, but please, let's meet again."

And without another word, Isse and the rest of the occult research club disappeared in a flash.

Freed, still standing near the whole in the wall, spoke in a disappointed tone. "Hmmmmm, well that just happened, and I was looking forward to breaking my record of devils killed. Oh well, at least I can punish you now you stupid nun-OOF!"

Freed was struck in the head from behind, knocking him unconscious. Standing over him was Mic-Hael, holding a brick in his hand.

"Bastard" he said, throwing the brick aside

He then picked up the two weapons that Freed wielded during the stand off. Mic-Hael held both and examined them, carefully, checking out every detail. They definitely weren't weapons you could buy here in Japan, not even in the black market. He looked at the light sword, he'd never seen anything like it. Looking it up and down he noticed a button, upon pressing the button, a sword of pure light protruded from the hilt which made a buzzing sound. He swung it around, accidentally slicing a lamp post in half.

"Interesting" Mic-Hael said, turning the sword of and placing it in his pocket along with the gun.

"What are you gonna do with those" said a voice in front of him

Mic-Hael looked up to see the girl dressed up as a nun, standing there and looking at him with a worried expression. She had blonde hair with green eyes and wore a nuns outfit. He didn't know how to respond, he had just struck someone in the head and took his weapons.

"Well for starters it's so he doesn't hurt anyone else." he said, looking at Freed and then the corpse on the wall, shaking his head. "And so that he doesn't hurt you."

"You shouldn't worry about me, they wouldn't hurt." she said looking at the ground

"I find that hard to believe, especially this one, who threatened to rape you." He said looking at Freed with hate

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, and God wouldn't allow it." She said looking up

Mic-Hael looked up as well and said "God works in strange ways, he gives us a lot, but nothing more than we can handle."

"Amen!" she said smiling at him, making Mic-Hael blush a little as he looked away.

"Anyway, i can't just leave you here, that look in Isse's eyes when he left said that he was extremely worried about you. I wouldn't forgive myself if I were to leave a friend of Isse here with this sicko." He said pointing at Freed

"Wait! You know Isse to!?" She asked excitedly

"Yep, but we haven't been as close as we used to be." Mic-Hael said with a sigh

"I'm sorry to hear that, what happened between you two?" she asked concerned

Mic-Hael looked at the spot where the pentagram had appeared along with the occult research club and where they had departed. "They're what happened." He said pointing at the spot.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked looking confused

"Ever since he joined they're club he hasn't been hanging around with me and our other friends." Mic-Hael said looking at the ground

"You mean the devils?" Asia asked

Mic-Hael looked at her and then said "There's that word again, "Devils", I been hearing it a lot lately. So I presume that you believe in them?"

"Of course, they are one of the three factions in this world, and are as real as Angels and Fallen Angels."

Mic-Hael looked at her and then sighed "This is all bullshit, I don't believe any of it."

"Do you believe that God is real and his angels?" she asked him

"Well yes, but...I see what you mean, still doesn't prove a thing, though that explosion though. Probably was a bomb or something, now let's get going before freaky boy awakens." Mic-Hael said as he started walking away, but then stopped when he didn't hear her foot steps behind him. He turned around to see her standing there, looking at the ground. "C'mon, let's get going, this is no place for you to be right now."

She looked up at him, and sadly said "I can't leave with you, these people took me in when I had no one else."

"What people-"

 ***THUMP!***

Something hit the roof, almost as if something had landed on it. Then voices could be heard, mumbling about stuff.

"Who the hell is that?" Mic-Hael asked her, trying to keep calm and not freak out.

"Oh no! They're here, you better get out of here before its to late." She

said frantically.

"Asia!? Freed!? You there!? We heard the explosion from our base and came to check it out, are the devils still here!?" said a female voice

Asia looked up and then at Mic-Hael, who was now gone. She then proceeded to respond to the voice "I'm fine! But Freed is unconscious! And the Devils left a while ago!"

"Good" said a voice from behind

Asia was startled by the voice, and as she turned around she saw a tall man in a trench coat, with black angel wings coming out his back.

"Come now, it's time to go, help me carry Freed to the base. And with that, they carried Freed out of the house. Outside, two women with black angel wings were standing outside waiting for them. They then took off carrying Asia and Freed in hand, and flew away,

Meanwhile, Mic-Hael was hiding in a bush watching the whole thing. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, actual fallen angels in the flesh. He then got out of the bushes and started to walk home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's a chapter you may or may not like. This chapter may be confusing to some people and if you or you may not like the concept of it. But thats ok, its to be expected, and if you need anything cleared up, feel free to send my a PM, i'll be glad to help you understand something. With that being said, Enjoy!**

* * *

 **[** **You Died]**

 **"** Damnit! I hate this game!" Mic-Hael said throwing his controller "I lost all my souls again!"

Still pondering over what he saw earlier, Mic-Hael decided to play some video games to get his mind off of it.

 **[You Died]**

"Screw this! I'm going to bed!" He said, storming off to his room. He quickly brushed his teeth, washed his face, and got into bed.

"Ugh this day was nothing but shit, hopefully tomorrow will be less exciting." He said with a yawn, and with that, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

 **(Master, can you hear me?)** said a familiar deep, distorted voice

Mic-Hael awoke to see nothing but darkness, and with a roll of his eyes, he said "Not again, can't I just get a break from this madness?"

 **(Madness? No, this is reality my friend, a reality you're going to have to get use to if you're going to survive in it.)** said the voice with a laugh. **(I see you finally saw what I was talking about the last time we met, but I failed to tell you about exorcists.)**

"Exorcist? You're telling me that crazy guy was an exorcist? I thought exorcists were supposed to help people, not try to kill people in cold blood." Mic-Hael said, remembering how Freed tried to kill Isse.

 **(He was a stray exorcist my friend, someone who kills devils for sport and anyone who aligns themselves with them. Also, your friend back there was given off a strong devil aura, he must've been there for a contract or something.)** said the Voice

"Right, that explains a lot about the way he acted, but let me ask you something. How does one become a devil, last time I checked Isse was nothing but human." Mic-Hael asked trying to find out more information

 **(Reincarnation, your friend must had died and was brought back to life as a devil by a devil. Meaning that your friend is now a slave to the one who brought him back, a con about being brought back to live. Most only care about power, so I guess your friend was packing some heat for a devil to use a piece or two on him.)**

"I see, still not convinced, but I am interested, so what are these pieces you're talking about?"

 **(Chess pieces, devils use all pieces on the chess board to make up their peerage. Depending on the power of someone, the master will use the piece that matches his or her's abilities. Though sometimes more then one piece is needed to reincarnate said person. Also, a devils favorite past time are their rating games where different peerages go up against one another, sorta like a game of chess , you know?")**

"Yeah...you lost me on chess" Mic-Hael said looking confused

 **(*sigh* I guess it's a lot to take in since your new to all this, within time you'll understand my friend. But right now I should properly introduce myself to you.)** the voice finished, and in a instant, the room of darkness became illuminated by torches, which seemed to be floating in mid air. Mic-Hael's eyes had to adjust to see he was in a large cave, filled with jagged rocks and what seemed to be a lake with a island in the middle. On the island was what seemed to be a large clump of something, but that something had glowing purple eyes.

Suddenly, the clump started to move, a long neck ascended up word. Wings appeared on its back, while a long tale rolled out from behind it. A long head looked up from the neck, purple fire coming from its nostrils.

"A dragon..." Said Mic-Hael aloud, starring at the beast with amazement.

 **(What do you think? I'm pretty terrifying, no? You may wanna sit down for a bit, most people usually faint in my presence.)** the dragon said raising its head in self-appreciation.

Mic-Hael looked at the dragon, closely, looking at every detail. It had purple irises with a slit for a pupil, a scar going down its face. It's mouth was aligned with razor sharp teeth which had a slight curve to them. The dragons body was big and bulky with black scales that didn't seem to reflect the light around it. It had two horns protruding from the top of its head with a slight curve, while its back was aligned with horns that went all the way to the end of its tail.

"Well you are terrifying, but I don't feel any fear in your presence. You don't give off a aura that brings fear to ones self." Mic-Hael said with a smirk, trying to play it cool.

 **(Oh really now, what If I did this)** the dragon said, opening up its wings to their full length. His eyes started to glow a neon purple, while his mouth started to leak purple fire. It then looked up into the air, opened its mouth, and breathed purple fire into the top of the cave which seemed to never end.

Mic-Hael sweat dropped, he could feel the strong aura emitting from the beast. It was so strong, that he felt sick to his stomach and felt like passing out. He took a seat from the dizziness, and watched in amazement at the dragon. Then it finished breathing its purple flame, and stared at Mic-Hael.

 **(What about now? Did I strike enough fear into you to cause you to sit down and tremble?)** The dragon asked Mic-Hael, it's aura dying down.

Mic-Hael, losing his nausea, replied to the dragon. "Not so much fear, more nausea and dizziness from your aura. Other than that, it was pretty damn cool."

The dragon grinned and showed it's sharp teeth, then he spoked. **(You're an interesting one my friend, most would've coward in fear, but you, stare at me in amazement.)**

"Well, it's not everyday you see a badass dragon, especially one that breathes purple fire." Said Mic-Hael complimenting it.

 **(I'm flattered, nice to see a respectful young boy in this generation. But enough about my appearance, let's get on with who I am.)** it said, adjusting its position on the island. **(I was created by God during the war of the three factions. I was a foe unlike any other, my scales made to withstand even the highest forms of attacks. The fire that I breathe was enough to melt the strongest armor ever to exists, and these wings, are able to make me more agile then any other winged beast. My name, is the Dragon of Sin, but you can call me Sin for short.)**

Mic-Hael sat there in thought at what the Sin had just said. It was pretty amazing being in his presence, and Mic-Hael was longing to learn more. "So why do they call you "The Dragon of Sin"?"

 **(When I was created I had the power to use another person's sins as power. I absorbed them with my wings, which in return increased my power. Though I was already strong enough, this ability made me unstoppable. The more people in your vicinity, the more sins you can absorb, and the more sins you absorb, the greater your power will be.)** Sin finished, looking at him, waiting for a response.

Mic-Hael was intrigued by what Sin had just said, how Sin gained his power by the sins of others. But something was puzzling him. "Hey Sin, that's cool and all, but what's the point of me actually being here?"

Sin, looked at Mic-Hael and then said **(Because that day when you touched the orb I resided in was the day you became the wielder of a longinus.)**

"What the hell is that?" Mic-Hael asked with confusion

 **(A longinus is a ultimate class sacred gear created by God that was bestowed upon humans but is a rare thing. I reside in the one that you currently carry, which was transferred to you when you touched the orb. You see, back during the war, I went against Gods orders and continued to kill the other two factions, even though his orders were clear to stand down. In return I was imprisoned in a sacred gear, the human who possessed it had power beyond belief, and now, that power belongs to you.)**

Mic-Hael looked at Sin, intrigued in a way. "So how does one simply bring out this power? I mean, is there a certain chant or maybe a hand sign to bring out this "Sacred Gear"."

Sin looked at Mic-Hael and then said **(A sin is a negative thing and something that is dark. Channel your negative, dark feelings and you will achieve summoning your sacred gear.)**

Mic-Hael nodded, and then turned to his thoughts. He thought about his parents and how they choose his brother over him. Then the thoughts about getting bullying came into view, the negativity growing. Finally, the lose of good friend Isse to those damn popular so-called devils. This channeled a anger filled aura, and in an instant, he felt something on his right arm.

 **(Very interesting my friend, most don't usually get it on their first try. You however must've lived a pretty negative life just to be able to summon it so fast.)** Sin said astonished

Mic-Hael looked at his arm to see a black gauntlet on his arm. It had spikes curved toward him on the sides of it, while a purple jewel resided in the middle of it where the top of his hand was. One also resided on the palm of his hand, while the rest of the hand turned into a claw.

 **(Ah, there it is, the Mortal Scared Gear, just as I remembered it.)** said Sin in admiration

Mic-Hael looked at the the gauntlet, and then at Sin. "You said I could absorb sins, how does one do that?"

 **(Let's not get ahead of ourselves now, there aren't any sins to absorb here anyway. Training is needed to achieve said power, and one can only absorb sins in balance breaker.)**

"Balance breaker?"

 **(Oh, i forgot to mention balance breaker. A balance breaker is an evolved form of a sacred gear, which is triggered by strong emotions. In this form, you will be covered in a special armor, my armor. And you will receive even more power than before, but don't let that power corrupt you. Remember this, just because sin is negative, doesn't mean you have to use it in a negative way.**

"And if i do use it in a negative way?" Mic-Hael asked, thinking about this great power he now owns.

 **(...Then you'll only end up like the rest, dead, but that choice is up to you. Right now our time is up, and you should be wakening up now.)** said Sin, ending the conversation and causing Mic-Hael to wake up.

* * *

 **A/N: Hoped you guys liked the chapter, this had to of been one of my most challenging chapters to write do to getting the sacred gear and Sin's background right. If you happened to of found any flaws in my writing wether it be story wise or grammar, remember to PM me, and i hope you stick around for future chapters.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I'd like to thank you all for reading my Fanfic, I've reached over 1,000 views which to me is a lot. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, this one is the longest one I've posted. Remember to let me know if there are any errors in my writing, Grammar or Story, so that i can edit and change it. Enjoy**

* * *

Mic-Hael awoke from his dream, and upon looking out his window, he saw that it was morning.

"Oh shit! I'm late for school!" he yelled, looking at the time.

Mic-Hael jumped out of bed and went to get changed, only to remember that his school clothes were still soaked from the rain. So with no other choice, he decided to dress casual. Casual clothes for him consisted of a black T-shirt, covered by a black trench coat. His pants were black jeans, while his feet wore black shoes.

Mic-Hael then hurried to the bathroom to comb his hair and brush his teeth. He combed his hair so that it was flat and covering one eye, just the way he liked it. Though he always hated the way he looked, today he felt completely confident with his appearance. Then he ran out the door, grabbed his bag and hurried up the street, hoping to make it before first period ended.

Arriving at the academy, Mic-Hael noticed a group of teens standing by the front gate, almost as if they were waiting for him. There were 4 of them, two boys and two girls, all staring in his direction. He ignored it and continued to walk past the gate, when one of the boys stepped in front of him.

"Whoa! Where do you think you're going buddy? This is a private school, you can't just walk on in as if you own the place." said the student, holding his arms out, blocking the way.

Mic-Hael looked confused, and then realized that he was wearing his casual clothing. He then let out a laugh and said "You're mistaken friend, you see my clothes were- UGH!"

"Shut it you piece of shit, we are not your friends!" yelled the other student, kneeing him in the gut.

The girls started giggling, as if they were getting a kick out of seeing another in pain. Then the first student started to speak "Don't try lying to us, we aren't stupid, now tell us why you're really here."

Mic-Hael got up, still feeling the pain from the impact. He looked at the student and said "As I was gonna say...my clothes got soaked last night on my way home from THIS school, so I decided to dress in casual clothes."

"Ha! Casual clothes my ass, what, are you apart of the trench coat mafia or something?" The first boy retorted with a laugh.

"Yeah, let's take a look in the bag, maybe there's a bomb or some weapons in there." the other boy said grabbing Mic-Hael's bag and emptying out its contents. Finding only books and school supplies, he chucked it at a near by bush. "Well, you seem to be clean, but what do we have here. Ah yes, money, I'll be taking that, here you go ladies." the boy said picking up the yen and handing it to the girls.

Mic-Hael felt embarrassed and angry, all he wanted was to go to school like any other day. But he overslept, causing him to run into these bullies, who took joy in torturing others.

" _You mother fucker_ "

"OOF!"

The boy who took Mic-Hael's money suddenly found himself on the floor gasping for air. The girls and the other boy gasped in shock as Mic-Hael had just punched their friend hard in the gut.

"You little fuck!" the other yelled charging at Mic-Hael, who instantly dodged it and put his foot out causing the boy to trip. By this time, Mic-Hael's eyes were being covered by his hair, and was giving off a killing intent. He then walking over to a nearby tree while his foes were on the ground. Mic-Hael picked up a large branch and began to walk over toward the two boys, dragging the stick on the ground.

The two girls fled in fear, shouting out loud for people to help their two friends. The second boy got up but was immediately sent to the ground by a blow to the stomach, and as the other boy began to stand, he was greeted by a hit to the back. And as he lifted the branch for the final blow-.

"What is going on here!?" yelled a familiar voice

Mic-Hael quickly turned around and pointed the stick in the direction of the voice, and standing there, was none other than Rias Gremory.

"And what exactly are you gonna do with that?" said Rias

Mic-Hael, starting to calm down, lowered the stick. "Nothing" he said, throwing the stick away from them. Rias followed the thrown stick with her eyes, seeing it land out of reach, she returned her gaze to Mic-Hael.

"Now explain yourself, you're lucky I didn't call the police on you." she commanded

"My pleasure, you see, my school uniform was soaked from the rain last night so I had to dress casually today. When trying to enter the school grounds, I was intercepted by these guys and their fan club." he explained, looking at his foes grunting in pain.

"Go on" said Rias

"They started harassing me, saying how I "didn't belong here" and that I was a "threat" to the school. They then proceeded by kneeing me in the gut and taking my stuff, so I retaliated." Mic-Hael said, looking at the branch.

"I see, your story adds up, but I'm still gonna report this to the student council, they'll decide your fate. In the mean time I suggest that you take the rest of the day off and come back when you're calmer. " she said in a stern tone

Mic-Hael didn't wanna listen and go home, but he also didn't wanna argue. He nodded and walked away, head down and slouched, with a depressed aura. But something was troubling him more than being told what to do by a popular girl. What troubled him was how he lost control of himself back there at the gate. Mic-Hael could usually control his rage, but this time, it seemed like something caused him to lose it.

By the time school ended, Mic-Hael had spent his entire day roaming the streets of Kuoh. He'd receive curious looks from others do to his appearance and had a stranger ask him why he wasn't in school. But by this time he didn't care, he was starving do to him missing lunch. His food was thrown onto the ground by one of the assholes, along with his other belongings.

However, his nose was soon filled by the smell of fast food. He immediately rushed over to the location of the smell, and quickly went inside. Mic-Hael then went up the the register and placed his order.

"That'll be 290 yen, sir." the cashier said with a smile.

"Certainly" Mic-Hael replied, but upon reaching into his pocket, his heart sank. He remembered his money being taken by one of the bullies, and now that he had no money he couldn't enjoy the taste of a delicious cheeseburger.

"Sir?"

"Oh...sorry, it seems I left my wallet at home, do forgive me, I'll be leaving now-"

"I'll pay for it." said a familiar voice

Mic-Hael turned around to see the girl dressed as a nun from last night. She was smiling and gave Mic-Hael a wave before walking up to the cashier. She then ordered her own food and paid for both meals.

"I guess I'm in your debt now for what you just did for me." Mic-Hael said rubbing the back of his head, as they then sat down at a nearby table.

"I don't believe in debts, I'm just glad we got to meet again." she said with a smile, which caused Mic-Hael to smile to.

"I never did get to introduce myself back there, the names Mic-Hael, Mic-Hael Hanson." he introduced himself.

"That's a unique name, I like it, by the way I'm Asia Argento, pleased to meet you." she said smiling again.

"That's a lovely name, but now that we have introduced ourselves, let us feast on these delicious cheeseburgers." Mic-Hael declared, and as he went for a bite, he was interrupted by a voice.

"Asia? Mic-Hael?"

Mic-Hael turned around to see his friend Isse standing next to the entrance of the restaurant. This surprised Mic-Hael, but was then replaced by happiness that his old friend was here.

"Isse! My friend! What brings you here?" Mic-Hael asked with a smile.

"I was just walking by when I happened to see you two sitting here." Isse explained, walking toward them. "Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all!" Asia said in a excited tone.

Isse pulled up a seat and sat down at the table. He then proceeded by taking one of Mic-Hael's fries, but was then stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. Isse looked up to see Mic-Hael with a serious look on his face, starring at him.

"Isse, there are many important things in a mans life, and one of those things is a mans fries." Mic-Hael said in a serious tone.

Isse immediately dropped the fire he had taken and retracted his arm back to his side, looking at Mic-Hael in shocked. Asia on the other hand looked to be scared and nervous of the situation, but then Mic-Hael's serious face turned into a grin, and then a laugh.

"Hahaha! I'm just messing with you, the look on your face was priceless! Go ahead, take as many as you want my friend!" laughed Mic-Hael

Isse looked at Asia, who looked at Isse, and then they started to laugh as well. Isse then took a handful of fries and started to eat. Mic-Hael then raised his cheese burger and got ready to bite it, when he noticed Asia looking at her's with hesitation.

"What's wrong Asia, never have a cheeseburger before?" Mic-Hael asked with a grin

"Well..." she said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Oh, well then, nows the perfect time to try one." said Mic-Hael, Isse nodding in agreement.

"But where are the utensils?" Asia ask looking around the table.

"Just use your hands, that's how you're supposed to eat one." Isse replied

"Really!? Then I better wash my hands." she said pulling out a bottle of what seemed to be holy water.

Isse then flinched at the sight of it, almost as if the presence of it caused him to be uneasy. Mic-Hael took noticed of this, and tilted his head in a confused way.

"Here! Just use one of these!" Isse said, handing her a wet-nap.

She wiped her hands until she was satisfied, then she folded her hands and started to pray. Isse turned pale, as white as a ghost. He then started swaying as if he was gonna faint. Then she finished and began to eat, a smile of delight appearing on her face. Mic-Hael however, was more concerned about his friend then he was about eating.

"Isse, you alright?" Mic-Hael asked, concerned.

Isse snapped out of it, color returning to his skin, he then replied "yeah I'm fine, I think it's just the hunger getting to me."

"Then here" Mic-Hael tore his burger in half and handed it to Isse "This'll fill you up then."

Isse smiled and thanked Mic-Hael, taking the half of burger and taking a big bite out of it. Mic-Hael then started to eat his own burger, enjoying every bit of it, like it was the only thing he had in months. Afterwards, they walked to the arcade, being Asia's first time in one, the boys decided to show off their skills on their favorite games. Mic-Hael decided to show her a FPS game, one he'd play nonstop before he came to Japan. Luckily they had the same one in Japan, except for it being in Japanese.

"Damnit Isse! I was supposed to win!" Mic-Hael yelled, slamming the gun back into it's holster.

"Sorry Mic-Hael, but I'm not just gonna lose on purpose infront of a lady." Isse replied

"Alright then, you choose the next game, and this time, I won't lose." Mic-Hael said poking Isse in the chest with a grin. Isse grinned back and sparks started to fly from the rivalry. Asia just stood there, obviously being the third wheel in all of this.

The two boys then sat down in two separate booths, the game being a racing game. They chose their vehicles and waited for the map to be picked. Each glanced at one another and as the clocked counted down, everything thing seemed to go slow.

 ***GO!***

Both Isse and Mic-Hael pressed hard on the gas peddle, and zoomed away from the starting line. Isse took the lead right off the back, distancing himself from the others. Mic-Hael however, was stuck behind the rest of the pack of cars.

"Cmon! Move it!" Mic-Hael said raging

Isse started to chuckle as he rounded the first turn. By this time, Mic-Hael had found a gap in the crowd, and made his way into fourth place. Seeing this, Isse flipped a switch causing his exhaust to spew blue fire. His car accelerated to an incredible speed, taking an even further lead than before.

"Give it up, Mic-Hael! You can't beat me at my best game!" Isse yelled over the roar of the game, nearing the finish line. But Mic-Hael was even closer than before, and was getting even closer. The closer he got, the more worried Isse got, even Asia was looking with anxiety. Then they were neck and neck, both pushing the peddle as far as it could go.

 ***FINISH!***

"Victory is mine!" shouted Isse

"Damnit!" yelled Mic-Hael

"I told you Mic-Hael, you can't beat me at my best game." Isse said with a smirk. "Isn't that right Asia?...Asia?"

They looked around but found no sign of the little nun. Getting nervous, both decided to scout out the area to find her, and after a few minutes, they caught sight of her looking at a vending machine.

"What are you doing over here, you had us worried sick?" asked Isse in a worried tone.

"Ah! Sorry, please forgive me, your game was taking awhile so I decided to walk around a bit and then I came across this!" she said frantically

Mic-Heal nodded "I see, and by the looks of it I guess you want something in it, no?"

"Well no...I mean yes!...I don't know!" she said with a blush.

"It's fine, we'll get you whatever you want, that's what friends do." Isse said while patting her head, causing her to blush even more. "So what do you want?"

She pointed at one of the stuffed animals and said "That Ratchu over there in the middle, it's so cute."

"Got it, I-"

"I'll do it!" Isse said cutting off Mic-Hael.

Mic-Hael looked at Isse in annoyance for yet again taking another chance at impressing Asia. But he kept quite about it and smiled as Isse inserted the quarter into the machine. He then watched as his friend continuously failed at getting the stuff toy, and after the tenth try, he finally got it.

"Here you go Asia, this is your gift from me." Isse said with a smile

"Thank you, Isse! You're the best!" She said, giving Isse a hug.

" _You fucking bastard_ " Mic-Hael thought to himself while putting on a fake smile, while he boiled in rage about what could've been his hug from Asia.

"It's getting late you guys, I think we should start heading home." Mic-Hael said, wanting to be alone.

"Yeah, I should better get back before it gets dark." said Asia

Isse nodded and the three of them started to walk home. By this time Mic-Hael had become the third wheel, walking behind the two instead of along side of them. His head was down and his posture was slouching, but they didn't even notice. Instead, they were talking to each other about something, and then they stopped.

"I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND!" he heard Isse yell, which caused Asia to cry.

"That's not possible." said someone to they're right.

Mic-Hael looked up to see a girl with black angel wings standing on top of a pole. He stood there and watch as they engaged in conversation.

"How can you still be alive? And you're a devil now? How disgusting..." she said, talking to Isse. She then jumped of the pole and floated to the ground, landing right infront of Isse and Asia.

"Asia, be a good girl and stop wasting my time, it's time to go back now." the fallen said annoyed.

"B-but I don't wanna go back...I don't wanna help you kill anyone anymore..." she said frightened

"But your existence is a must to us, don't you understand?" the black haired girl said

"Hey! Can't you see she doesn't wanna go with you!" yelled Isse defensively. "You go by Raynare, right? What exactly are you planning on doing to her after you take her?"

"Oh Isse have you formed a bond with this girl? I remember our first date, I was quite happy that day, you know?" she said starring at the two.

"Quit the bullshit! I was almost-"

"Nothing would've happened that day if you would have just died, but to have become a devil..." the fallen said in a serious tone, before forming a spear of light. "How about I kill you one more time?"

Isse turned serious at the sight of the spear, his face turned into that of determination. "Sacred Gear!" he yelled. Suddenly a red gauntlet appeared on Isse's arm, a green gem centered in the middle.

" _Isse has a sacred gear!?...and it looks like the one I own_." Mic-Hael thought, amazed at what he's witnessing.

Looking at Raynare, he could see a expression of shock in her face as well. Then he looked back at Isse and Asia "Get back Asia, I'll handle this." Isse said getting into a defensive stance.

"I guess the higher ups miscalculated..." she said to herself. "That sacred gear you're wielding there is called "Hand of Dragon", however it isn't something exceptional. The user can increase their power, but no matter how many times YOU do, I wouldn't be scared at all. For a lower class devil like you this fits you just fine." She finished with a laugh.

Isse looked at his sacred gear and then yelled "Sacred gear activate! Let's see my increased power!"

 **(BOOST!)** came a voice from his sacred gear.

They then started to run toward Mic-Hael, who was standing still in thought. He quickly came out of thought when he saw the spear of light impale Isse right infront of him. His friend feel to the ground, Asia being right next to him. Then, Asia put her hand on Isse and a bright light began to glow. In seconds his wound was gone.

"Asia, it's time to go, return with me now or I will destroy this weak fool." Raynare said forming another light spear.

"Damn you...I'll send you flying!" Isse shouted back.

Mic-Hael watching the whole thing from a far, was contemplating on wether to take action or not. But something told him to keep out of it, and wait in the shadows.

"I understand." Asia said standing up, slowly walking toward Raynare.

"Good girl, now come to my side." commanded Raynare.

"ASIA!" Isse yelled in horror, his friend reaching Raynare's side.

"Don't worry my dear, after today's ceremony all your pain and suffering will be over." Raynare told Asia trying to comfort her.

"WAIT ASIA!" Isse yelled again, this time more desperate. "SINCE WE'RE FRIENDS I CAN NEVER ABANDON YOU! I WILL PROTECT YOU!"

"Goodbye Isse" Asia said as Raynare held her and took off into the air, as Isse dropped to his knees in disbelief.

" _I guess nows the time for me to make my appearance_." Mic-Hael thought, looking at the situation. " _Though I better lie and say that I got lost during all of this_." He ran over to his friend, acting as if he'd been looking all over for the two.

"Isse! There you are! Where the hell were you I couldn't find you anywhere...where's Asia?" he asked, though he already knew what happened.

Isse just looked at him, and then back up to the sky. "She's gone, Mic-Hael..."

"Gone as in she left?" Mic-Hael asked, still acting.

"You could say that..." Isse replied

Mic-Hael looked at Isse's arm to see that his sacred gear was gone. He then looked at his own arm and remembered his own. The dark black gauntlet which seemed to be voided of any light. While the purple gems that covered the center of his hand seemed to mesmerize the mind. Then he noticed his friend walking away by himself.

" _I'll let him walk it off, right now I need to find out where those two went._ " he thought with determination.

Mic-Hael headed off in the same direction he saw Asia get carried off to, but he needed a plan in order to succeed. So he decided when or if he found them, he would try to fly under the radar. Being unseen was one of his specialties, nobody ever paid attention to him.

Mic-Hael searched high and low but there was no sign of Asia and the fallen. He decided to give up when all of a sudden...

 ***CRASH!***

The sound came from nearby, Mic-Hael decided to follow the noise, having a gut feeling on who made it.

[Meanwhile at a old church]

"Very good Isse, I'm proud of you." Rias said, looking at a newly made whole in the wall in which a familiar fallen girl laid unconscious.

"Oh my, this church is in pieces, I hope this is alright." said Akeno looking around.

"Ummmm...club president, is this gonna be a problem?" Isse asked sitting on the ground, our of breath.

"Isse, this is a place where Angels and Fallen Angels reside, entering it is bad enough. Destroying it is even worse, how do you think this will effect us?" Rias replied, hands on hips, and speaking seriously.

"Club president, I have retrieved it." Koneko said, dragging an unconscious Raynare.

"Good, now, shall we wake her up for the time being, Akeno?"

"Of course president." Akeno replied, forming a ball of water and splashing it on the unconscious Raynare, who awoke instantly.

"Good day to you." Rias greeted.

"You haven't beating me yet devil, soon back up will be here, and-"

"They won't come..." Rias interuppted. "I erased them all."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Raynare yelled.

"Do you recognize these?" The Crimson haired devil said, holding up three black feathers, causing Raynare to go pale.

"Yep, after hearing about you guys sneaking about, and figured that you were all planning something. So I decided to intervene and have a chat with them." explained Rias.

"And after greeting them, they spilled everything, about how your plan was independent." Akeno said with a giggle.

"You see, Rias is the daughter of the household possessing destruction. Among some devils, she's known as a genius..." Kiba stated.

"She's also known as Rias Gremory "Crimson Haired Princess of Ruin"." Akeno stated.

"Your cause of defeat was do to the fact of overlooking Isse's sacred gear." Rias said. "This is the boosted gear "Crimson Dragon Emperors Gauntlet"."

"Wait! You're telling me this so called sacred gear resides in this person!?" Raynare asked in shock.

"Yep, according to the human worlds time, it increases the users power by twice every ten seconds. If mastered, it has the power to butcher gods." Rias explained

"So every time it said "Boost" my power doubled? So if I have this sacred gear, then my ability to become a legendary devil is a sure thing!?" Isse asked looking at his sacred gear.

"You won this time because your opponent let their guard down. Nobody else would wait for you to double your power, remember that." Rias said, pinching Isse's face. "However this is quite interesting, as expected of my servant, I'll love you more and more. Now then...time for this fallen to disappear."

Rias turned toward Raynare and looked her dead in the eye, her face turning serious. "Normally I'd recover that sacred gear as well."

"This isn't a joke! This healing power is for Lord Azazel and Lord ShyamBazar!" Raynare exclaimed.

"It's good to live for love, but yours is a tainted one..." said Rias.

Raynare looked over at Isse and started to cry out "ISSE SAVE ME! This devil is going to kill me! I do like you a lot, I love you! Let defeat this devil together!"

Isse looked at Raynare, and then looked away. "President, I'm at my limit...I'll leave it to you."

"Don't try to sway my cute servant!" Rias yelled pointing her palm toward Raynare. "Turn to ashes..."

 ***CLICK!***

Everybody turned their heads to the sound of a gun's hammer being cocked back. They saw a dark figure standing in the shadows of the church. In the figures hand was what looked like to be a gun, which was pointed directly at Rias.

"Tch...its Freed again." said Isse

Raynare looked at the figure and started to yell. "FREED SAVE ME!"

"It's to late to save your friend, Freed, and you'll be next if you don't disappear." Rias stated.

The figure stood there, still pointing the gun at Rias, the he spoke. "Freed's not here..." he said as he walked into the light. "but I am, and I'm looking for some answers."

Isse's eyes widen as he saw the figure in the light. "Mic-Hael...?"

* * *

 **My try at a cliffhanger, your words will tell me how i did and if i executed this chapter in a good or bad way. Other than that i hope you enjoyed this chapter, i had fun writing it. Remember to leave reviews for me to read wether they're good or bad, and i hope to see you in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter of my fanfic, it took me awhile to figure out how i was gonna follow up on that cliffhanger. I didnt wanna disappoint any of you so i put a lot of thought in it, but in the end, i feel some may not like it. However thats to be expected, and i fully understand if it wasnt what you hoped to be, but other than that, Enjoy.**

* * *

Mic-Hael stood there, pointing Freed's gun at the group. On the outside he was calm, but on the inside he was nervous and hesitant. His only reason for being in the church was to rescue his friend, but now, it turned into something more.

Rias lowered her hand and turned to face Mic-Hael. "Hello Mic-Hael, may I ask why you are here pointing a gun at me and my friends?"

"I was on a rescue mission to find my friend Asia, and that girl sitting on the ground over there." he said pointing to gun at Raynare.

Rias looked at Asia and then Raynare. "I see, well your friend is fine and as for this girl, she'll be taken care of. In the mean time, you can just hand over that weapon and be on your way." she said holding out her hand.

Mic-Hael looked at her hand and then at her. "I don't think so, Rias, I still want answers as to what I saw today."

Kiba took a step forward only to be stopped by Ria's hand. She looked at him reassuringly, and then at the others. Rias then proceeded to walk toward Mic-Hael, who's hand was shaking slightly. She took notice of this and continued to advance onto Mic-Hael's position.

"Stay back!" Mic-Hael yelled gripping the gun. "I'll shoot!"

"No you won't." she said as she continued to walk toward him.

"Don't underestimate me." he scowled.

Rias reached Mic-Hael and stood directly infront of the barrel pointed at her. "So what exactly did you want to ask me?"

Mic-Hael grinded his teeth. "For starters, why are you all here?"

Rias looked back at the others and then back at Mic-Hael. "Same reason you are, to save our friends."

"Fair enough." replied Mic-Hael. "But there's obviously more going on here..." he drifted off looking at the fallen who was still crying.

"But that shouldn't concern you, now should it? Everything that has happened here is now over and done with, and you should stay out of it if you know what's good for you." she said in a stern tone.

Mic-Hael continued to grind his teeth. "You're right...but sadly... Im already involved in it. I saw everything back at the park. The fallen angel throwing light spears at Isse and Asia healing his wound. I also saw this Raynare girl fly off with Asia into the night sky. And to top it all of...I saw Isse wielding his sacred gear." he said looking at Isse. "Now for my last question...who, or what are you?"

Rias sighed "I guess the jig is up you guys, I guess we might as well show him who we really are." and as she said that, bat like devil wings appeared out of their backs, Isse included.

Mic-Hael looked in shock as he saw the people who were human moments before turn into Devils right before his eyes. He started to lower the gun unintentionally, and Rias tooked noticed.

"NOW KIBA!" she yelled as Kiba suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Mic-Hael, who was caught off guard. Kiba then put the sword he was wielding in front of Mic-Hael's neck. "Drop it." he said applying a bit of pressure to his sword. With no other choice, Mic-Hael dropped the gun and kicked it to the side, his hands in the air for his surrender.

"Well...that was unexpected." Mic-Hael replied.

Rias smirked and walked up to Mic-Heal. "You let your guard down, I knew that once you saw that we were devils you'd be to shock to do anything."

Mic-Hael stared at her and then at the rest. " _So the dragon was right, the three factions do exist_." he thought as he stood there at the mercy of the Crimson haired devil.

"I have to admit, you were pretty bold coming here not knowing what to expect. Now the question is what to do with you now?" she said pondering.

"Club president, perhaps we could let Mic-Hael go. He can keep a secret, I promise." Isse pleaded to Rias.

"Listen, you can do whatever the fuck you want to do with me, I can really care less at this point." he said hanging his head.

"You know what-"

"PRESIDENT MOVE!" yelled Kiba as he tackled her to the ground while a spear of light flew by them. Rias immediately retaliated by shooting a beam of destruction at Raynare, completely disintegrating her in an instance, leaving a glowing orb behind.

"Damn that Raynare, trying to sneak an attack on me while my back was turned." Rias grunted as she got up. "Is everyone ok?"

 ***THUD!***

Rias turned around to see Mic-Hael on his knees, blood coming from his mouth. His eyes had a vacant look to them while his arms dangled to his sides. Resting directly in the center of his chest, laid the light spear Raynare had just recently thrown. He looked around the room one last time before falling on his side, dead.

Everyone, including Rias, looked at Mic-Hael with eyes filled with shock. Here laid a boy who moments ago was alive and breathing, was now dead before them. And as Isse snapped out of it, he ran over to Mic-Hael's corpse. Isse then stood over his friend as a tear streamed down his face. He then tried removing the light spear from Mic-Hael's lifeless body, as if it were still causing his friend pain. But the light from the spear burned his hands and he immediately backed off.

"Save him..." Isse said, his head hanging down in sadness. "I said save him!"

Rias then snapped out of it and looked over at Isse. "Isse there's nothing more we can do for him, he's dead and-"

"But those chess pieces you own, you could use one on him, that'll bring him back." he said hopeful.

Rias sighed and then looked at Mic-Hael. "Even if I did he has no potential in becoming anything more than a regular devil. I sense nothing special about him and I'm not willing to waste one of my pieces on him. Please understand, Isse, as much as I'd like to help there's just no point."

"But..." Isse then hung his head in defeat. "What about Asia!? We can save her, right!?"

She turned her head toward Asia, who laid dead upon one of the pews. She then went over to the glowing orb and placed it in her hand. "Well, first we shall return this to her..." she said, looking back at Asia.

"But president, Asia is already dead..." Isse said trailing off toward the end, remembering that his friend was gone.

Rias then pulled something out of her pocket. "Isse, what do you think this is?" she asked showing him a piece off a chess board.

"Isn't that a bishop piece?" Isse answered, a tad bit of confusion lingering in him.

"Correct, the number of pieces a king can carry is 15. I have already used up a bishop piece but I still have another one with me." she said showing the piece to Isse. Rias walked over to Asia with the glowing orb floating over her palms. She then place it on her chest, and took a few steps back. "It's unheard of, but I'll try and reincarnate this sister as a devil."

Rias then closed her eyes with the bishop piece in hand and chanted. "I command thee, Asia Argento, on my name Rias Gremory. Become my servant and once more return thy soul to this land and become a devil."

The chess piece began to glow bright as it began to descend down into Asia's chest. "Thou shall live a new life with great joy as my bishop!"

The piece disappeared inside Asia, and in seconds her body began to move. She sat up and looked around the room, spotting Isse right next to Rias. "Isse?" was the first thing she could get out of her mouth.

Isse, full of joy, ran over to the newly reborn devil and gave her a hug causing her to blush, but yet embrace it at the same time. "Let's go home." he said, and the two friends got up and headed off toward their homes, leaving the rest of the club members in the church.

Alright you guys, let's head home." Rias said beginning to walk away.

"But club president, what about the body?" Akeno asked, looking at Mic-Hael.

Rias looked back at Mic-Hael, and walked beside him, and squatted down next to him. "Such a waste, do forgive me, but I can't help you, please understand." She then looked at his wound, the light spear had disappeared. She touched his arm as if to feel for a pulse, but then a severe pain flowed throughout her body. Rias then passed out next to the dead Mic-Hael.

She awakened to find herself in darkness, not knowing what had happened. She could feel herself laying on a rugged surface almost as if she were on a mountain. Her body ached, which made it hard for her to sit up, but she managed anyway.

On her feet, she was caught by surprise when she heard what sounded like breathing. "Who's there?" She said in a demanding voice, but there was no reply. She became curious and began to approach the direction of the breathing, and after a few feet, she found herself in shallow water. It was as if she were at the beach, but there were no waves.

 **(Hello there, devil)**

"Who said that!? she yelled, not knowing if whoever said it was friend or foe.

 **(Allow me to introduce myself...)**

In seconds torches started to ignite and produced light revealing a large cave. She looked around and noticed a large lake in front of her with a island centered in the middle. She then noticed a large mass on the island, and as more torches were lit, the more she could make out of it. The light started reflecting off of what seemed to be scales. She could see a long neck connecting to a head, while long wings spread out over its body.

"A dragon..." was all she could muster out of her mouth.

 **(Surprised young devil? Of course you are, it's not everyday that you see a dragon.)**

Rias smiled and replied. "You're right about that, it's an honor to be in your presence."

 **(I'm flattered, but let's get down to business, shall we?)** Sin said turning serious.

"And what business would that be?" Rias asked raising a eye brow.

 **(It's about the boy who was killed not to long ago. You see, we're inside Mic-Hael's mind and I reside inside him. His life is mine, and without him, I'll be force to move onto another. While I'd usually leave my host after death, there's something about** **this one that I've grown quite fond of.)**

"And where do I come into the picture?" Rias asked curiously.

 **(I want you to revive him and make him a devil. He'll be an excellent piece to your collection, though he may not look powerful now, in time, he'll become more powerful than the heavenly dragons themselves.)**

Rias pondered over the request, and after a minute, she came to a conclusion. "I suppose I could revive him now that I know he's more than human, but here's the problem. I have but one pawn piece left and he currently doesn't have the skill to be a knight, but since he's wielding the sacred gear of a dragon the probability of me needing to use more pieces on him is quite high."

Sin closed his eyes in thought, and then opened them to stare at Rias. **(What about mutation pieces, though the chances are slim it's worth a try.)**

"That's true, however Mic-Hael did threating me and my peerage by pointing a gun at us. He also could be unstable, and turn on us in a moments notice." she said contemplating the idea.

 **(How about we make a deal, young devil. If you revive my master, I'll be sure he doesn't turn on anyone. I can reduce the amount of power he uses at a moments noticed, since we are one with one another. So what do you say? Do we have a deal?)**

Rias put her hand on her chin in thought, while Sin waited for an answer. Then she smirked and said "I accept the deal, however, if you go back on your word, you and Mic-Hael will suffer severe consequences."

Sin smiled **(Excellent, and don't worry, I always keep my promises. Now, time for you to wake up...)**

Rias suddenly woke up and looked around, she saw her peerage surrounding her, except Isse, who had headed home, and then looked down at Mic-Hael and smiled.

* * *

 **That's the end of this chapter, i hope you enjoyed it, again, a lot of thought went into it. As some of you may have realized, Rias still had one pawn piece remaining when in the manga she used all of them on Isse. Since this is a fanfic i decided to change it up a bit for it to work in my favor. I hope it doesn't bother you all to much, and if there was anything you didnt understand or didnt like, post a review about it. Thanks again for reading my fanfic, hope to see you all in the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's up guys, sorry for the delay of chapters, you see, i had about 8 of these chapters pre-written before i started publishing, but now that i've caught up with myself I'm gonna be posting fewer chapters. I may even have to do monthly chapters if it gets to bad. Hopefully when school starts again i'll be able to write more since i usually write when I'm at school and not at home, anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

The next day Isse arrived at the Occult Research Club's base of operation. He slid open the door to find Rias sitting on one of the sofas sipping some tea. "Good morning club president!" he said a bit to loud.

"Good morning Isse, and how is your leg today?" Rias asked looking at his leg.

"It's completely healed thanks to Asia's healing ability." he said lifting his leg up.

"My, that ability shouldn't be taken lightly, I can see now why the fallen angels wanted it so badly." she said with her hand on her chin.

Isse put his bag down and sat down on the couch opposite of Rias. They engaged themselves in a conversation about the evil pieces, something that has been bothering Isse for sometime now.

"So wait, because I wield this sacred gear you had to use more than one piece on me to reincarnate me into a devil?" Isse asked repeating what Rias had just told him.

Rias nodded and said "Yep, I used seven pieces to reincarnate you, leaving me with one left. You will be the best pawn I'll ever have, and for the time being I want you to aim to be the strongest pawn ever. I know you will do it, you are my cute servant." she then leaned over and kissed him on his forehead. "A good luck charm from me to you, though I shouldn't do it in front of my to new servants and members of the ORC, they may get jealous."

Isse looked at Rias confused, she took noticed of this and smiled. "Isse, I'd like to introduce you to the newest members of the occult research club, come on out you two."

At the far end of the room, a single figure stepped out of the shadows. It was Asia, wearing the school uniform and blushing slightly. She looked at Isse a bit upset and said "I see, since club president is so pretty that's why Isse fell in love with her."

Rias giggled while Isse looked at Asia dumbfounded. Asia then shook her head and shouted. "Not good! Not good at all! Oh lord please forgive my sinful heart-OUCH!" she was cut off by a sharp pain in her head.

"Ow I got a bit of a headache to from that, devils can't pray to God or else they'll take damage." she said rubbing her temples.

Asia put her head down in sadness because she couldn't pray to God any more. Isse nodded, but noticed something missing. "President, you said that there were two new members, Asia's one, but were's the other?"

Rias looked around pondering, she could've sworn the other new member was in the room. "Where is he, I hope he didn't try to avoid us." she said with a smirk.

"Good morning buchou, Isse, and Asia" said a voice

Isse turned around to see Kiba standing in the door way waving. He was then followed by Koneko and Akeno who also greeted the three.

"Hello everyone, glad to see you all here, well, almost everyone. It seems that one of our members isn't here just yet." Rias told them with her hands on her hips.

"Fufu, that's funny, because we just so happened to find that certain someone trying to walk back home without dropping in to say hello." Akeno said as she reached over on the outside of the door and pulled in the missing member.

Isse's jaw dropped in shock, because there, standing in front of him, was Mic-Hael himself.

"Good morning Mic-Hael glad you could make it." Rias said smiling "You didn't think you could miss out on your introduction did you?"

Mic-Hael looked at Rias and then look back toward the ground "If I said no I'd be lying, and what do you mean by 'introduction' you all know me, but it wouldn't surprise me if you didn't."

"Of course we know you, especially after last night, you made my dear Isse quite upset to." she said pointing at Isse who was still in shock.

"All I remember about last night was getting impaled by something and passing out. Then I woke up in my room naked, now I'm here standing before all of you when I'd rather be at home playing some video games." Mic-Hael said pointing toward the direction his house was in.

"This is more important than video games, Mic-Hael. You're here to be initiated into our club, just like Asia over here." Rias said gesturing toward Asia.

"Oh really now, and what exactly is this 'initiation' you'll be doing?"

Rias nodded toward the others and in a blink of an eye bat like wings sprang from their backs and stretch out from both sides. This caught Mic-Hael off guard, taking a step back right into Akeno who just smiled and said "Fufu, don't worry Mic-Hael we're friendly, we wouldn't dare hurt one of our own.

Mic-Hael looked at her and then at the others, taking it all in. "So, what i saw last night was real, i was right that something more is going on around here, I knew Isse wouldn't have had a beautiful girl want to hang out with him."

This cause Isse to frown, while Rias on the other hand blush and smiled. "You seem to be taking this very well, allow me to introduce my full self. I am Rias Gremory, heir to the house of Gremory, I am a devil and this is my peerage who are also my servants. They are also Devils and your new family." they all smiled and waved. "You are here because you are now apart of my peerage and also an official member of the Occult Research Club."

Mic-Hael shook his head and said. "I don't think so, you see, I have no family nor do I want one. I prefer to be with my own kind, the outcasts of this school. And as for being your servant, I do not serve those who are self righteous of themselves. I only serve my friends in need, and you guys are not my friends." he said with a scowl.

Ria's eyes widened and then narrowed. "You obviously don't understand the situation you're in. You are my servant, you follow my orders and you will obey me. I did not bring you back to life just to hear you say you want nothing to do with us. The last thing we need is for you to become a stray, because we will not hold back." she finished pointing her finger at Mic-Hael, who was grinding his teeth.

He looked around at everyone who gazed at him with worried looks, afraid that the next spark would set off a full on argument between their new member and their club president. But Mic-Hael tried remained calm, he never let his emotions get to him and cause him to snap, though that one time with the bullies was an exception. So he lifted his head and stared Rias in the eye and said. "Yes club president"

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, Mic-Hael was gonna be cooperative with them meaning that they wouldn't have to use force on him. This caused Rias to smiled and walked up to Mic-Hael, and proceeded by giving him a hug. "Welcome to the family"

Mic-Hael's eyes widened in shock as she embraced him in her arms. Many thoughts started to race through Mic-Hael's mind, not knowing what to do. He never had anybody give him a hug before, besides his parents whom he didn't count. But what he really wanted to know was why this girl, who had just argued with him, could suddenly change and give him a hug.

After a few seconds she let go and looked at Mic-Hael. "Let's not fight ever again, we are family now and family members should never hate one another." she said looking into his eyes.

Mic-Hael still thrown off by the hug, nodded and looked back down at the ground. Rias then put her hands on her hips and looked at the rest of the group. "Now that that's out of the way, let's have a party to celebrate our new recruits. I also prepared a cake just for this occasion, this'll be so fun."

Isse started to go crazy because of the homemade cake Rias had made. He handed out pieces to the others, giving them thin slabs of cake, so he could have the rest to himself. Mic-Hael declined as he was busy thinking to himself, for he was observing everything around him. He observed everything from behaviors to personalities, looking at each and everyone of them closely. When he got to Rias, he was shocked to see her sitting on the couch with a sad look. " _Something's obviously bothering her, but what?_ " he thought to himself. Isse suddenly dropped his cake and started to eat it off the ground. This grabbed Mic-Hael's attention as he grinned a bit before sneaking out the door and headed on home.

The next day Mic-Hael was doing his usual routine of getting up and playing games on his computer. Matsuda and Motohama weren't up yet so Mic-Hael had to play by himself. He paused the game he was currently playing and went down to the kitchen to make breakfast.

 ***Ding Dong!***

"Who the hell could that be?" Mic-Hael asked himself looking toward the door with a face of annoyance.

 ***DingDongDingDongDingDong!***

Mic-Hael grabbed the door knob and swung it open with force as the door bell continued. "HEY! I heard it the first time-"

"Then why didn't you answer the first time?" Rias said with a grin.

Mic-Hael narrowed his eyes and slammed the door shut right in her face. He walked away cursing under his breath...

 ***DingDongDingDongDingDong***

"WHAT!?" Mic-Hael yelled as he answered the door a second time. Again finding Rias standing there with a smirk on her face. He noticed that she was wearing work out suit which was quite tight on her.

"I want you to come and train with Isse. You and him both need to become as strong as possible for the future." she said.

Mic-Hael looked at her dumbfounded and annoyed. "Why the hell would I want to waste my day off doing pointless training?"

"Because as your king I command you to. I thought we settled this yesterday with that hug we had, you also called me 'club president' as well." she said smiling.

Mic-Hael rolled his eyes, he completely forgot about the hug and calling her club president. "Even if I did join you on this workout how would I even benefit from it? I'm just a normal huma...devil, with nothing unique about me."

Rias leaned in closer to Mic-Hael who's eyes widened by the sudden movement. "Are you sure about that, because when I revived you I sensed something more to you. Though I might've been wrong, maybe you don't possess a sacred gear after all." she finished, turning her back to Mic-Hael.

"How the hell do you know about that?" he said getting angry.

"A devil never reveals their secrets. Now, do you want to train and become stronger or do you wanna sit at home and remain weak and powerless?" she said turning around, and placing her hands on her hips.

Mic-Hael thought about his options, and after pondering for a few seconds he made a decision. "I guess I really have no choice in the matter."

"Great! Let's go!" she yelled grabbing Mic-Hael's arm, pulling him down the street. Eventually arriving at Isse's, who apparently was still asleep.

"Typical for a guy to keep a girl waiting." she said crossing her arms in and pouting.

"Hang on, I got this." Mic-Hael said picking up a rock and throwing it at Isse's bedroom window.

 ***CRASH!***

"Uh oh..." said Mic-Hael looking at the now broken window.

"Ahhhhhhhh! What the hell happened!?" yelled Isse looking out the broken window, looking at both Rias and Mic-Hael.

"She did it!" Mic-Hael shouted back pointing at Rias, who's mouth shot open at the accusation.

"I most certainly did not! It was you now confess!" she shouted at Mic-Hael who snickered a little.

Isse narrowed his eyes at the two and walked away from the window. The two looked at each other, making Mic-Hael snicker again at the sight of her annoyance.

"You know Rias this is actually pretty fun. Especially when I get to frame-"

 ***DONK!***

"Ow! What the hell!?" Mic-Hael yelled as the impact from the rock hitting his head left him with a sore bump on his head, Rias giggling beside him.

"How dare you try and blame Buchou for something you did." said Isse from his window, giving Mic-Hael a angry glare.

"Just get your ass down here so we can get this training done!" yelled Mic-Hael

"Be right down!" Isse yelled back. And once Isse was out, the three of them headed toward the school track course.

"Alrighty then let's get started! Isse, you're first!" she yelled as Isse got into push up position, and Rias took a seat on top of him as he started to push up and down with a struggle. Isse soon formed a lewd look on his face, which seemed to be because of rias sitting on him. She then slapped him in the butt and yelled "Keep focus!"

After about 200 hundred push-ups it was then Mic-Hael's turn to train. "Uh uh" he said shaking his head and taking a step back. "I agreed to some training not having a girl get a free ride on my back."

Rias grinned and said "Oh my, could someone be embarrassed by having a girl sit on them?" which caused Mic-Hael to blush a little.

"I don't know what you're talking about, I just don't want anybody touching me while I'm training." he said crossing his arms.

"C'mon...Mic-Hael...it's not...so bad..." Isse said panting from exhaustion.

"Let's go Mic-Mael, you don't want Isse to surpass you in rank now do you? Don't worry I don't bite, just do a few hundred and you'll be done." she said smiling.

Mic-Hael sighed and walked over to Rias, getting into push up position right next to her. She then sat down right on his back, crossing her legs pretzel style. Mic-Hael felt a slight blush form on his face, but slowly faded away. "Nice posture, Mic-Hael, you might do as good as Isse, let's begin." she said, as Mic-Hael began his push-ups.

After reaching 50 Mic-Hael began to falter a little. His good posture began to sink while his movements slowed. Rias took notice to this and decided to motivate him by giving him a slap on his butt.

"Ouch!" Mic-Hael shouted, throwing Rias off like a bull at a rodeo. "That's it I'm done!" he said walking away.

"Oh come now, you were doing so well. I only slapped you to motivate you, and don't you say you didn't like it." she said innocently toward Mic-Hael.

He narrowed his eyes and was about to make a remark when he suddenly heard a voice from behind him. "Isse, Rias, Mic-Hael-OOF!"

It was Asia running in a work out suit who just tripped and fell in front of them.

"Pffffffff Hahahahahaha!" Mic-Hael laughed uncontrollably at the poor girl's accident. This caused Isse to glare at him angrily, but he couldn't help but roll his eyes at the girl's misfortune.

"Why are you here, Asia?" Isse asked helping her get back on her feet.

"I wanted to help you and Mic-Hael train, but sadly, I was only able to make tea." she said rubbing the back of her head.

Mic-Hael walked up and grab a cup of tea, looked it over, and the took a sip. "You know, I'm not much of a tea drinker, but this right here, is pretty good." he said taking another sip.

"Thank you, Mic-Hael." Asia said blushing a little.

They all sat down on a nearby bench, drinking tea and conversing amongst one another. Isse and Asia were having a conversation about how she would become a great wife one day. Mic-Hael on the other hand was sitting quietly next to Rias, taking sips of his tea every so often. He had never hung out with a pair of pretty girls before, and he was actually starting to like it. However, he knew that it would never last, because for him, it never did. That's why he preferred to isolate himself from others, to decrease the depression that was to come.

Mic-Hael sat there for a few minutes, and then looked over to Rias. She had that same sad look in her eyes that she had during the day of the party. " _Hmmmmmm, i really don't have to, but I guess I can talk to her and see what's wrong_. _But I better approach the situation gingerly_ " he thought to himself.

"RIAS!" he yelled causing the girl to jump in her seat and...

 ***SMACK!***

Mic-Hael was smacked face first into the ground leaving a imprint of his face in the dirt. Rias looked around and then looked at what she had just done to Mic-Hael, while Isse and Asia stared with their eyes wide open.

"Sorry Mic-Hael, you startled me so I reacted as if I were being attack." she said rubbing the back of her head.

"That's ok...I just wanted to snap you out of your daydream, you weren't looking so good." Mic-Hael said, his voice still muffled do to his face being lodged into the dirt.

"Oh, that was nothing, I was just thinking of things that we could do later." she said standing up. "Right now, let's go to Isse's house, the luggage should have arrived by now."

"What luggage?" said a muffled Mic-Hael. Isse and Asia looked at each other confused, and as Mic-Hael lifted his head out of the dirt, they headed off toward Isse's house.

After a few minutes of walking the group reached Isse's house. Out on the porch were big packages, which Mic-Hael guessed were the luggage Rias was talking about. "So Rias wha-"

"Call me Buchou from now on, Mic-Hael." Rias said cutting him off.

Mic-Hael rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Ok 'Buchou' what's with the luggage." he asked curiously.

"Well, since Asia has no were else to stay besides at the club house. I've decided that it'd be proper to have her stay at Isse's house." she said with a smile.

Asia looked at them all with her face turning deep red. "W-w-w-what!?"

They headed inside and sat down with Isse's parents. Mic-Hael introduced himself to them and discovered that Isse had mentioned him a couple times. "We were so glad to hear that our Isse found a friend who wasn't a pervert." Isse's mom said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"So, what brings you all here today?"

"Well, I've come to ask for your permission to allow Asia to stay with you here." Rias said, pointing at Asia who blushed a little, while Isse's parents looked a little shocked.

"Even if she were to stay with us there is still the fact that our son is a pervert. If something were to happen we couldn't possibly take on that kind of responsibilty." Isse's dad said fixing his glasses.

"Then what if she became your daughter?" Rias said using a serious tone causing Isse's parent's eyes to widen.

"What do you mean?"

"You see, Asia trusts Isse very much, he did save her after all." said Rias "Your son Isse here would charge in to battle just to see her safety."

"I see..." Isse's dad said looking at the table.

"This could also be great bridal training with her living here, how does that sound?" Rias said enthusiastically.

"BRIDE!?" everyone shout which caused Mic-Hael, who was leaning on his seat, to fall backwards with a thud.

Isse's parents started to cry tears of joy as they spoke words of happiness towards their son. His mom even said something about Isse having ecchi magazines in his room, which caused Isse to spit out all his tea that was in his mouth.

Mic-Hael got up to see Asia wiping Isse's mouth with a napkin, as Isse's dad ran up to her and held her hands saying "Our son may be useless but we beg of you to take care of him for us!"

"Excellent! And with that, Isse, please take care of Asia. I want you to get her familiar with Japanese culture." Rias said as she then explained that it was Asia who chose to stay with Isse a few days ago. This caused Isse's dad to run up and talk to Asia joyfully about staying with them.

Isse's mom then made a comment about showing her were Isse and his dad hid their ecchi stuff. This caused the two men of the house to start a uproar about what she had said, especially Isse's dad who didn't like being accused about having ecchi magazines.

Mic-Hael started to laugh as the two stomped after Asia and Isse's mom. Until he noticed Rias looking out the window with the same sad look she had before. This started a conflict in his head about wether or not he should intervene or not. But Mic-Hael never liked to see others depressed, so he went over to see what was up with her.

"Hey Rias" he said tapping her shoulder.

She turned around causing Mic-Hael to flinch at the thought of being struck again, but was instead greeted by the same sad look he's been seeing all day. "What is it, Mic-Hael?"

"I've been observing you all day today, and from what I've seen, something is bothering you. I want to know what that thing is, and the only way I can achieve that is by you telling me." Mic-Hael said looking at her with a serious look as her eyes widened a little at his sudden change in demeanor.

"It's nothing, Mic-Hael, training is done for today, you're free to go." she said with a sigh.

"Now now that's not how this works, you see, I have a guilty conscience. And if I walk away right now without helping you out that guilty conscience is gonna eat away at me, and none of us want that." Mic-Hael said placing his hand on her shoulder causing her to blush a little.

She then sighed as Mic-Hael removed his hand off her shoulder and placed both hands behind his back as he waited for a response. Rias looked at him, a hurtful look in her eyes. "Can you keep a secret?"

Mic-Hael nodded, he was good with keeping secrets, mainly because he had no body to share them with. "You can trust me, and as you know, family share secrets, as well as help those with problems."

Rias smiled "You're a good person, Mic-Hael. And to think just yesterday we were going at each other's throats." she said turning back to the window. "I'm getting married soon, Mic-Hael."

"...what?" Mic-Hael responded confused.

"I've been engaged to marry someone, don't make me repeat myself again." she said

"Whoa, hold on, you're getting married at this age in you're life? Girl, you crazy, if you think that's gonna work out, if you ask me-"

"It's an arranged marriage..." she interrupted him turning serious.

"...oh" Mic-Hael looked down at the floor ashamed. "And you have no say in the matter whatsoever?"

Rias shook her head. "Even if I did it wouldn't matter, he'd get his away eventually." she let out a sigh and hung her head.

"Well there's gotta be someway of getting out of it, no?" he said trying to brainstorm an idea.

"Well there is one way that could work..." she trailed off, blushing a little.

"C'mon, spit it out, I wanna hear the idea, maybe I can help you out." he said impatiently.

"I was just thinking...that if I were to lose my purity then maybe the wedding would be called off." she said closing her eyes.

Mic-Hael stood there taking what Rias had said in. "Ummm...well, sadly I can't help with that, but by the looks of it that shouldn't be hard at all."

"I'm not just gonna give my body to just anyone, only the person I approve of." she said crossing her arms.

"Riiiiiiight, and who would be said person?" Mic-Hael asked

"Isse" she said blushing

Mic-Hael looked at her with one eyebrow up, and excused himself from the room. Soon after loud laughter could be heard in the next room. Rias frowned and sighed as she waited for him to make his return.

"I'm sorry I thought of something funny, but did you happen to say 'Isse' by any chance?"

"Yes, I did, I know he lacks some traits that make up a good person, but he's the only one I feel comfortable with. It's my only chance at getting out of this marriage." she said

Mic-Hael nodded his head in acknowledgement to Rias's statement, but then sighed heavily. "That boy is filled with lust, he'd do anything just for a fun time if you catch my drift. But he has good intentions, caring about those around him and what not. So yeah, I can see how you can feel comfortable around him. I wish you luck on your plan, and remember, if you need me, come and find me."

Rias smiled and gave Mic-Hael a hug, which was even tighter than before. He started to feel embarrassed as her breast pushed up against him. His face started to turn a dark red, as he tried to break free from her. Finally he did, looking away to hide his blush. "Well, I guess I'll be going now, take care and good luck."

"Bye Mic-Hael" Rias said as she waved goodbye.

* * *

 **I tried to make this a fun chapter, with some comedy involved with it. Let me know what you thought about it, i love reading your reviews, they put a smile on my face. :) Hope to see you guys in the next chapter which i hope wont be in a month.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow guys, ummmmmm, it's been months since I posted a new chapter, but hey, I'm back. A few thing's I'd like to say, first off I'd like to say that this chapter may or may not be a bit rushed, grammar may be poor so I apologize for this. Second, If anything doesn't make sense in this chapter, let me know, and I'll PM you and explain whatever you don't get. Third, I've been working on two other fanfics which include _Highschool of the Dead_ and _Akame ga Kill,_ so I may not be working on this one that much. Fourth, criticism is accepted, but criticism in the form of a flame will be treated as irrelevant, the last one I got was full of nonsense and irrationality. Fifth, my OCs name is pronounced Mic-Hail and NOT Michael, thanks! SO for those who are new, ENJOY! and for those who have stuck with me and believed that I'd post again, I appreciate it and enjoy this chapter, I know I did.**

* * *

Walking home from school the next day, Mic-Hael happened to run into his two friends Matsuda and Motohama.

"What's up ma pervs?" he said as he walked up along side the two.

They looked at him with eyes of anger, and with a nod to each other, both punched Mic-Hael hard in the gut. "Mic-Hael you traitor!" the two said as they stood over him.

"What...the hell...are you talking about." Mic-Hael said trying to catch his breath.

"You know exactly what we're talking about! You've been hanging out with that damn research club!" Matsuda yelled, waving his fist at Mic-Hael.

"More like forced to hangout with them, every time I try to ditch I end up getting drag back to their club house, literally." Mic-Hael said remembering a time where Koneko dragged him from his house to the abandon school building.

"You've got to be kidding me, you actually hate hanging out with hot girls everyday?" Motohama asked rubbing his head out of confusion.

"I've never been good with talking to girls, that's why I stay far away from them. The girls I'm currently forced to hangout with are nothing but stuck up and full of themselves. Those are the type I despise and I want nothing to do with them" Mic-Hael replied crossing his arms around his chest.

Matsuda rolled his eyes at Mic-Hael and said "That's just sad Mic-Hael, I'm surprised we're even friends. Listen to what you're saying, you, an outcast, are HANGING OUT with the hottest girls in the entire school. Something that's never happen in your life of being an outcast, and you want nothing to do with it."

"Yup, that sums it up, hey look, there's Isse and Asia." said Mic-Hael, as he spotted Both Asia and Isse walking home together.

Both Matsuda and Motohama stared with hateful eyes toward their old friend, and immediately ran over to greet them. Mic-Hael however stood there and smiled, as Matsuda punched Isse in the stomach. "If only they knew..." he chuckled, as he began to walk toward the ORC. "I hope I'm early, I could take a quick nap and avoid any small talk."

As Mic-Hael entered the school building, he immediately walked up to the clubroom. Walking inside and sliding the door shut, he headed over to one of the couches in the room. Mic-Hael then fluffed a pillow and laid down on the couch, and instantly fell asleep.

( **Master, wake up, we need to talked about something.** )

Mic-Hael quickly opened his eyes and found himself in the same dimly lit cave as before. He got up and looked over toward the small island holding a big dragon.

"You're right, we do need to talk, what happened between you and Rias?" Mic-Hael asked remembering how Rias somehow knew about his Sacred Gear.

( **Oh...that...I thought you'd be more thankful than hostile about it, I saved your life you know?** ) Sin said, looking away from Mic-Hael.

"I am thankful, just curious, I'm gonna guess you somehow got in contact with her?"

( **Yep, brought her here, nice girl, very pretty, we talked about you and she decided it'd be nice to have another strong servant in her peerage.** )

" I see...guess I can't be mad, as you said, you saved my life after all."

( **Well, you two seem to be getting along well enough. You even offered her help if she needed it, looks like you both will be good friends.** ) Sin said bringing up what he told Rias.

"No, that was just me being myself, caring, not being her friend. I have mixed feelings about what I said to her, I shouldn't have been so nice. The last thing I need to do is befriend these devils." Mic-Hael explained "Listen, once this whole wedding thing is taken care of, I'm done being the nice fellow. I'll eventually try and isolate myself from them...even Isse."

( **Oh...I'm sorry to hear that...I wish you'd rethink your decision, sadly I feel you won't. But there's something I need to ask you.** )

"And what would that be?"

( **How have you been feeling emotionally lately?** )

"Neutral, as always, but why do you ask?"

( **Just curious, your emotions can be both your power and your weakness depending on which one. But since you're not experiencing any strong emotions you're fine.** )

"Right, I'll keep that in mind, but is that all you wanted ask?"

( **Yep, I'll contact you again soon, in the mean time be careful, you can isolate yourself from the Devils but not yet. Not while you're still weak, you must become stronger, survival of the fittest.** )

"Understood, cya Sin."

Mic-Hael then closed his eyes and vanished, with Sin still staring at the spot where his master once was. Then he closed his eyes and thought (I lied about not knowing his emotional state, but I thought it'd be best to hear it from him. I guess he doesn't trust me enough to tell me what he's truly feeling. The feeling of loneliness, mixed in with hints of jealousy and envy. I took the risk of having him turn into a devil, so the they would go away, but it seems nothing has changed. I fear in time those emotions will turn into much worse. But all I can do is sit and watch, just like I've always done.)

Mic-Hael woke up to find himself covered by a blanket, and a hot cup of tea on the table probably meant for him. He rolled his eyes, threw the blanket off, and sat up. He then saw Koneko sitting across from him eating some snacks. They made eye contact and Mic-Hael immediately looked away, unable to make small talk. Sitting next to Koneko was Kiba, who was polishing one of his swords, which was a usual for him. He turned around and saw Akeno standing behind him, causing him to jump.

"Fufu, do forgive me, I didn't mean to scare you." she giggled and smiled at Mic-Hael

"That's alright...why are you standing there anyway?" he asked curiously.

"I saw you get up and I wanted to greet you, so good afternoon, Mic-Hael." she said, still smiling.

"Yeah...good afternoon to you to." he replied turning back around. Then he noticed Rias, who was sitting at her desk, with her head resting on her hand. She seemed to be in a daze, and Mic-Hael knew exactly why.

"How the hell am I supposed to help this girl out, I shouldn't of said those things to her. Now I'm stuck with helping her, because if I don't, chances are my guilty conscience will act up." he thought as he looked at the tea which had now become cold.

"We're back everyone!" Isse announced as he walked into the room with Asia right beside him.

Mic-Hael didn't react, instead, he just sat there and looked at the cold tea sitting in front of him. Isse walked over to Rias and called her name, but she didn't answer. He then yelled it aloud causing her to jump and snap out of her daze.

"Sorry, I was dozing off a little..." she said sleepily. "Well, shall we start our meeting?"

Rolling his eyes, Mic-Hael hung his head and closed his eyes, trying to pass the time by sleeping. But he was soon awoken by a smack on the table, he then looked up to see Rias looking at him with a stern look. "Nows not the time to be fallen asleep, it's time for you and Asia to make your big debut. Mic-Hael, normally we'd have you hand out fliers but I think you can handle contracts just fine."

Mic-Hael raised an eyebrow, he had no idea what she was talking about. Then Isse explained to him about how he had to collect contracts in order to increase his power and rank, but first, he had to fulfill the needs of the human that summoned him. Mic-Hael sighed and said "Well, this'll be interesting, I can only imaging what kind of 'needs' I'll be fulfilling." Isse then told him about his experience with the cross dresser, and Mic-Hael began to laugh. "Serves you right, so really all we have to do is hangout with them?"

"Correct, and you must fulfill whatever they ask of you, just like what Isse said" Rias replied "Koneko usually cosplays during her contracts."

Koneko nodded at Mic-Hael, who in return gave her a weak smile. If it came down to that, he'd rather not do the contract at all. Rias then looked to Akeno and said "Now, how about we see if these two are able to teleport or not, Akeno, if you would kindly check them."

"Yes, president" Akeno replied with a smile, as she then walked over to Asia and put her hand on her forehead. A small glow of light emitted on contact and then disappeared after a few seconds. "She seems to be fine to use teleportation, and as for her magical power, she might just exceed both you and me."

"Excellent, I might be able to make use of this bishop after all, now, lets see if Mic-Hael can access the teleportation." Rias said looking toward Mic-Hael who stood up and walked over to Akeno.

Stepping up to Akeno, Mic-Hael took a look at her face and was greeted with a friendly smile. He looked away, but then he felt Akeno turn his head back to face her, which caught Mic-hael off guard."You don't have to worry Mic-Hael, it'll be alright." she said with another smile, which never seemed to leave her face. She then did the same process that she had done on Asia, which only took a few seconds. "There we go, all done, it seems that Mic-Hael has the ability to also use the teleportation circle, but I couldn't find any magical power on him, would you like me to try it again?"

"That won't be necessary, Akeno, within time we'll bring out the power concealed inside Mic-Hael, in the mean time let's give these two their first contracts." Rias said excitedly

Mic-Hael sat back down on the couch, awaiting for his first assignment, but then he notice Isse mumbling to himself. Isse then sprang up from his seat and started to yell "Prez! I wont allow this! The thought of having Asia on the job by herself is not okay, if a strange guy were to request Asia to do something indecent...i wont be able to hold back." he finished with a evil expression on his face. Mic-Hael rolled his eyes, he found Isse to be a hypocrite, what he is basically saying is that it's wrong for others to do perverted things but its fine for him to do them.

Rias sighed and looked toward Koneko, "Koneko, would you please assist Asia out on her first contract?" Koneko nodded and walked over toward Asia, handing her a banana which caused her to smile. Akeno then held up a device with two screens on it, scrolling up, and then stopping. "I've found a suitable request for the two of them", the two were given the coordinates, and suddenly, a teleportation circle appeared beneath them. Their bodies started to glow and in a instant, they disappeared. Mic-Hael watched the two disappear, and couldn't help but wonder how it was done.

"Ok Mic-Hael, you're next, Akeno, please find Mic-Hael a suitable contract." Rias asked, as Akeno looked at her tablet and scrolled through a list.

"Here we go, just step on the pentagram and you'll be off." Akeno said with a smile as Mic-Hael walked onto it. "Good luck on your first assignment, Mic-Hael."

"So wait a second, what exactly am i supposed to do-" Mic-Hael was cut off as light shined around him, he closed his eyes from the brightness, then it suddenly went dark.

He opened his eyes and found himself in what seemed to be an old house, which wasn't in the best of shape. The windows were busted, the wall had holes in it, the front door was gone, and nature was beginning to devour it with plant life. He took a look outside to find that he was in a rundown neighborhood, which seemed to be deserted. After taking a look around outside Mic-Hael headed for the door, when suddenly a figure appeared in front of the door.

"Where do you think you're going "little man", you might not know it, but we don't take kindly to trespassers." The figure said in with deep voice, his arms out so that Mic-Hael couldn't get away.

"Listen, I don't want any trouble, I'm just at the wrong address, maybe you could help me out and tell me where I am exactly?" Mic-Hael asks as he tried to calm the situation down. Then another figure appeared around the corner of one of the rooms and leaned against the wall.

"You're in the ghetto part of Kuoh, one of the worst places you can be, and let's see. You're alone, unarmed, lost, and, I think I smell a hint of fear coming off you." The other man said, cracking his knuckles as he walked toward Mic-Hael.

"Heh! I smell it to, oh boy this is gonna be fun, hope you know a good doctor, because you'll be seeing him a lot when we're done with you." The bigger man said taking a step toward Mic-Hael.

"Is this any way to treat our guest" A calm voice said behind Mic-Hael.

"Damn, how many of them are there?" he thought turning around to see the new person standing behind him.

"I thought I told you guys that we were having company, I mean, didn't you see the summoning circle on the floor over there?" the man behind him said pointing toward the spot where Mic-Hael had been summoned, and sure enough there was the same pentagram that was in the ORC. "If it weren't for me you guys would be beating the shit out of anyone you ran into, now back away from the boy!"

The man stepped toward Mic-Hael into the moonlight where he could see what the man looked like. He wore a black leather jacket with a red T-shirt underneath, blue jeans, black boots, and black leather gloves. His hair was slicked back and his face was smooth without any imperfections. He had green eyes and a perfect set of teeth that shined in the moonlight as he smiled at Mic-Hael.

"So, you're the devil they sent me, interesting, wasn't expecting you to be so young. Well, I guess it doesn't matter, as long as you get the job done, then I'll be happy to sign the contract. By the way, the name's Donovan, Donovan Maras." he said with a bow. "I see you've met my friends, this is Brute, the big, muscular guy standing in the doorway, and that scrawny looking freak over there is called Weasel.

"My name is-"

"Shut the hell up Weasel!" Donovan yelled at Weasal, who flipped him off and lit a cigarette. "Sometimes I just wanna put a bullet into that retarded head of yours. Anyway, what's your name boy?"

"Uh, my name is Mic-Hael Hanson, pleased to meet you all." Mic-Hael said with a smile.

"Mic-Hael? What kind of name is that?" Donovan asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"We'll its spelt like Michael but its seperated into Mic and then Hael, I know it's a weird name but that's what my parents named me." he said embarrassed, as the three men looked at him confused.

Donovan looked at Mic-Hael with one eyebrow raised, then he shooked his head and started to talk again. "So, since you are a devil, what exactly can you do? I mean, you must have a massive amount of power, right?"

"Ummm...well you see-"

"Is it true that you have bat like wings and that you can fly?" Weasel asked curiously, walking toward Mic-Hael.

"That's correct but-"

"What about bringing the dead back to life? Maybe you can bring my mum back from the dead." Brute asked excitedly.

"Yes, but only-"

"So what is it that you can do?" Donovan asked seriously looking at Mic-Hael

Mic-Hael stood there and sighed. "Nothing...I haven't discovered my powers yet."

Weasel slapped his face in frustration. "You gotta be kidding me, they sent us a broken devil."

"What a waste of time, how are we gonna get this done?" Brute asked in annoyance.

Donovan began to rub his temples, and after a few seconds he looked back at Mic-Hael. "Well, this is a setback, I guess you'll still do though, just let me test something on you real quick..."

*POW!*

Mic-Hael felt a pain on his forehead as he looked up, then he looked at the smoking gun that still remained pointed at his head. He looked around at Weasel and Brute and saw grins on there faces as excitement filled them. Then Donovan began to laugh, and then a evil grin appeared on his face.

*POW!POW!POW!POW!*

Mic-Hael was shot in a rapid fire, the bullets stung as they bounced off his body, but Mic-Hael just stood there, unharmed. Donovan looked at Mic-Hael in satisfaction, he put his gun back in his pants and took a step toward him. "You may not have any powers, but you sure can take a bullet for someone, and that is something we need." He said patting Mic-Hael on the shoulder.

"What exactly do you need me for?" Mic-Hael asked picking up a bullet off the ground.

"We need an extra man to help us out on our mission and to support us in an unfortunate predicament." Donovan said pacing back and forth. "And you are gonna be our support, my bullet proof friend."

"But what is it that we are doing that involves bullets and me supporting you?" Mic-Hael asked confused.

Donovan nudged his head toward a door, then the three grinned at each other making Mic-Hael more confused. He walked up to the door and opened it revealing a staircase leading down into a basement. Donovan gestured Mic-Hael to walk down the steps, and as he took a step down, he was suddenly pushed from behind causing him to fall. He landed on his back, and as he grunted in pain, he could hear footsteps walking down the stairs. Donovan then picked up Mic-Hael and set him on his feet, inspecting him from head to toe.

"Hmmmmmmmm, no broken bones, a few bruises but thats about it. Excellent, time for the last test, Brute, Weasel, hold him back for me." Donovan commanded as the two obeyed and held Mic-Hael back. "You know, I always wanted to test this theory, the one with holy water, luckily I have a bottle of the shit on me."

Mic-Hael looked in terror as Donovan took off the lid and walked over toward him smiling. He raised the bottle over Mic-Hael's head and slowly began to pour it. The moment it touched his head the holy water began to burn, and suddenly became an acid. His hair began to disintegrate as his skin began to melt. It trickled down his face which left streaks of burned flesh, and after thirty seconds his head was bald and severely burned with a charcoal color. He screamed in agony as it got in his left eye which began to melt, leaving him blind in one eye.

"Oh shit, that's fucking amazing, pardon my french, but damn, he melting like the wicked witch of the west. So the rumors were true, holy water is like an acid to devils, this is fucking great, let him go guys, we gotta prepare for the biggest heist in all of Kuoh."

Mic-Hael fell to the ground yelling in pain as his hands began to burn from holding his face. After a few minutes, the burning sensation stopped, then he heard something fall to the ground next to him. "Take a look at what that shit can do, thats some pretty strong water, you look like a fucking freak now."

Mic-Hael picked up the mirror and looked into it, and what he saw terrified him. His long hair was gone and was replaced by a dark red charred head. His left eye was gone and only a hole remained while the left side of his mouth was gone, revealing his teeth and gums. The streaks of water running down his face was permanently burned into him, Mic-Hael broke down into tears

"C'mon now, its not that bad, hey, I think you look badass, just cover your face with this bandage roll." Donovan said, putting the roll beside him.

Mic-Hael looked at the roll and immediately snatched it off the ground, embarrassed about his new appearance. He unrolled it and began rapping it around his face so that it'd cover all but his one eye. He looked toward Donovan in hatred at what he had done, but Donovan just stood over him, smiling.

"You gotta be kidding me, you're pissed off at me!? How was I supposed to know what it would do to you, for all I know, it could've just acted like regular water. Get over yourself and take one for the team, we got a job to do, and if you keep acting like a little bitch I wont be signing that retarded contract of yours." Donovan said holding the contract over Mic-Hael's head.

Mic-Hael got up, still starring at Donovan in hatred, and stood there. He clenched his fists and ground his teeth. His life would never be the same after this, he would never be able to go out in public without people wondering about what had happened to his face. His fellow members in the ORC would laugh at him for his failure and his scars.

"Wow, first a crying little bitch and now a big strong man. How about you make up your fucking mind, you pathetic piece of shit. You know what, fuck this contract, you don't deserve to have it signed." Donovan said pulling out a lighter and igniting the contract. "What a waste of my fucking time, and to think I was gonna share the loot with you off this heist job. Get the fuck out of my house you devil fuck, before I dip your whole body into a pool of holy water!" Mic-Hael continued to stand there, tearing from his last good eye, as the hatred toward Donovan grew and grew and after a few seconds he lunged at Donovan who immediately dodged the attack.

"You fuck! I can't believe you just did that, trying to attack me!? Donovan Maras!? Come here!" Donovan yelled as he ran over toward Mic-Hael who laid on his stomach after he missed. Donovan turned him over and began punching him in his scarred face, and after a few seconds, Mic-Hael passed out.

[MIC-HAEL'S MIND]

( **Mic-Hael, wake up...** )

Mic-Hael opened his eyes to the sound of Sin's voice as he immediately sat up and looked over toward the small island. There was Sin, sitting on the island as always, but something was wrong. All over Sin's body a black aura was leaking out and flowing up into the endless top of the cave.

"What's going on Sin? Your body, what's happening to it?" Mic-Hael asked worried about his friend.

( **You're using a mass amount of power from me, which is slowly being drained from my body. I fear the worst is yet to come, if your here now, then I can only imaging what's out there in the real world.** ) Sin said in a weakened tone, as Mic-Hael began to worry.

"What do you mean? I should be unconscious now, right?" Mic-Hael said trying to reassure himself.

( **Yes, but your subconscious is still in reality, meaning that it now has control of your body, but that's not the worst part. Your anger and hate has lead to you awakening your sacred gear again, and the reserved power I have in me is being drained. I was hoping to use it if you ever were in a bad situation but it seems you have more control over me then I thought. Without sins to fuel your power, I am the only power source you have. I the mean time we're gonna have to wait this out, there's nothing we can do but let your subconscious take control.)** Sin said looking up into the endless above.

"But what will my subconscious do out there?"

( **...it will bring only destruction and death to everything around it.** )

[BACK IN REALITY]

"What he hell is taking him so long, shouldn't be that hard to kill a kid." Brute said leaning against a wall.

"He's probably just taking his time, you know, having a bit of fun." Weasel said lighting a cigarette.

*THUD!*

Both Weasal and Brute looked toward the door to the basement, and immediately went to checkout out the source of the noise. "Hey boss! We gotta get going finish it up man-" Weasal stopped as he looked down the steps, only to see Donovan held by the neck up against the basement wall. The two pulled out their pistols and began to shoot at Mic-Hael.

*POW!POW!POW!POW!*

Mic-Hael didn't even flinch as the bullets bounced off his skin, instead, he focused on Donovan who was holding his neck and gasping for air. Then his attention was turned toward Weasel and Brute who just ran out of ammo.

*SNAP!*

With a sharp movement of his hand Donovan's neck was snapped in an instant, Mic-Hael then threw the dead body into the basement wall behind him. He mumbled something under his breath and a black and purple gauntlet appeared on his arm. Weasel and Brute immediately shut the door and locked it as they then ran toward their car.

"Come on! We gotta get the fuck out of here!" Brute said slamming the car door behind him.

"What about Donovan!?" Weasal yelled as he slammed the car door.

"He's dead, and so will we if we don't get out of here!" Brute yelled back as he floored the car in reverse, taken out a mailbox, and speeding off.

*BOOM!*

The front of the house exploded leaving just the back of it left. Mic-Hael stood there looking at his hand after he punched the locked door and then looked at his surroundings. The house was gone, wood was scattered all over the yard and street. He walked forward onto the street, the headlights of a car could be seen driving toward Mic-Hael, but was unable to stop.

*CRASH!*

The car came to a dead stop, but was totaled in the process, the man in the car deflated the air bag, expecting the worse. He got out of the car and quickly ran to the front, looking for the body of the guy he just hit. Instead, he saw a masked Mic-Hael starring at him, but, this wasn't what had the man scared. Mic-Hael stood there unharmed with his gauntlet arm up against the front of the car which was crushed cause of the impact. With enough force he removed his hand from the wreckage, and began walking toward the man.

"W-w-what the hell are you!? Please, leave me alone!" the man yelled

"SINNER!" Mic-Hael yelled grabbing the man's head

"GAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **Mic-Hael has officially lost it, I wonder what's gonna happen when the ORC find out? Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, if you did please leave a review, if you didn't...well then im sorry I couldn't satisfy you. With that being said I'll be looking forward to seeing you next chapter, Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter, I've been procrastinating for some time now with it, only because I had to retype it up from my note book. I hope you enjoy it, it's getting quite interesting in my opinion.**

* * *

"You sense that?" Kiba asked standing up.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I do..." Rias said, sitting behind her desk, hands folded.

"You think it's a rogue devil?" Akeno asked looking at Rias.

"No, rouge's don't posses that type of power, besides, we would've been able to detect them sooner, this was out of nowhere." Rias explained, looking at Isse. "The real question is...is wether it's a threat or not. Do we know where this source of raw power is coming from?"

"I'll check right now, Buochuo." Akeno said, taking out her tablet, and looking through it. "It seems to be where Mic-Hael was sent to complete his contract, you don't think-"

"I hope not, everyone, we're heading over there, be prepared to face whatever awaits us." Rias said, as everyone began to run outside, but then stopped to talk to Isse. "Isse, I want you to stay here, this is not a battle you want to fight."

"What do you mean? Im not going to leave Buochuo alone out there, doesn't matter who or what it is I will fight for you." Isse responded courageously, holding his head up high as if to look tough.

Rias sighed "I'm sorry Isse, but you're going to have to sit this one out, same goes to you Asia, you stay here with Isse."

"Yes Buochuo!" Asia replied running next to Isse

"Excellent, we'll be back soon, in the meantime you can practice getting stronger, take care." Rias finished as she hurried out the door.

[MEANWHILE]

"GAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Mic-Hael's grasp on the man's head tightened as a black mist flowed out of the mans head and into his gauntlet. Immense pain engulfed Mic-Hael as he began to scream as well.

" _Are you sure you're wife wont find out about this?"_

 _"Her? I doubt it, she's always to tired from caring for the kids and her work to even ask where I go at night. Come now, I have to be home in an hour, let's get started."_ the man said with a grin, as he and the woman closed the door behind them.

"LUUUUUUUUST!" he screamed as the man suddenly went limp, causing the pain to go away in Mic-Hael's body. He threw the body into a nearby house, the man was no longer needed. Mic-Hael began to walk down the street, when suddenly the hairs on the back of his head started to spring up.

*ZAAAAAAP!*

He stood there for a few seconds, not sure of what happened. Then he looked at his arms and hands and saw that they were charred and smoking.

*THUD!*

Mic-Hael fell to the ground face first as his body continued to smoke. Flying high above Mic-Hael was the majority of the ORC. Rias looked at Akeno and smiled. "Nice job Akeno, you subdued him in one hit." she said as they floated down to Mic-Hael's body, in which she sighed heavily. "Oh Mic-Hael, I'm sorry this had to happen to you. We'll bring you back and get you fixed up, it'll be as if this never happened." She walked over to Kiba who was examining the destroyed house.

"Hard to believe that Mic-Hael was able to do all this, the house and the man over there...what did he do anyway to him?" Kiba asked looking at the man's dead body.

"I'm not sure, we'll have to ask him when he is concious, but right now I need you and Koneko to bring Mic-Hael back to the clubroom. Make sure that Asia and Isse dont see him, I dont want them to worry." Rias said as Kiba nodded and headed over to Mic-Hael's body, along with Koneko.

"What are you and Akeno going to do, Rias?" Kiba asked standing next to Koneko.

"We're going to investigate this seen and then track down those two guys we saw speeding past us in a car. If im correct they play a part in this to and we can gain some information from them." She finished as she turned around and walked toward Akeno. But she suddenly began to feel the raw energy from before starting to resurface again.

"KIBA! WAIT-"

But it was too late, they were gone, and headed back to the club room, with a now conscious Mic-Hael. Rias and Akeno looked at each other with worried expressions, and immediately began to teleport, but were unsuccessful. They tried again but were fruitless in their attempt the go back to the club room.

"Damnit! The raw energy is interfering with our ability to teleport, we're gonna have to go back manually, but we need to hurry." she said as her wings appeared on her back and took off into the night sky along with Akeno.

[OCCULT RESEARCH CLUB]

"I wonder what's taking them so long, do you think they're in trouble?" Asia asked Isse who was pacing back and forth.

"No, they're strong, stronger then me and you combined, im sure they can handle whatever comes their way." he said smiling at Asia. "But I just don't understand why I couldn't go, I've faced a rouge devil, and I came out just fine. How can I prove to Buochuo that I'm strong if I can't even go on a simple mission."

"We don't even know what it is yet, if anything you should be worried about Mic-Hael, that's where he was sent on his mission." Asia said looking at the ground, worrying about Mic-Hael. "You dont think-"

*FLASH*

"You're back! What the hell took you guys so long!? And who is that!?" Isse yelled at Kiba and Koneko, who stood in front of an unconscious Mic-Hael. "Is that what you guys were fighting? What is it? Who is it? Is it dea-"

"Now's not the time for questions Isse, we have to lock it in a room until Bouchou and Akeno get back." Kiba said bending down to pick up Mic-Hael "We just need you to stay over there for now, and when this is over with we'll explain everything. I sure don't wanna get on Akeno's bad side, she knocked it out in one hit."

"But he's awake, his eye's are open

"Oh shit!"

Mic-Hael jumped up and back handed Koneko who was sent flying into a wall. Kiba immediately summoned a sword and went to slash at Mic-Hael, who grabbed the sword in mid swing. Blood began to flow down the sword as Kiba looked in fear when raw energy began to emit from Michael.

"hehehehehehe..." Mic-Hael laughed in a muffled voice, as he then ripped the sword out of Kiba's

hands before Kiba had time to react Mic-Hael quickly grabbed his neck with a firm grip. A force began to make it's way through Kiba's body, which was followed by intense pain. He began to scream at the top of his lungs, along with Michael.

"Stop it!" Asia suddenly yelled as she ran up to the two boys, trying to pry Mic-Hael's hand off Kiba.

Mic-Hael looked at her, and immediately let Kiba go, his body fell to the ground with a thud, unconscious. Mic-Hael turned to her as she stood there looking at him with worried filled eyes. His face got close to hers as she gulped from being nervous. Isse stood a few feet behind her in fear, too scared to move.

"How did this happen to you?" Asia finally asked as he continued to stare at her.

"Asia! Get away from it, he'll kill you!" Isse yelled, finally snapping out of it.

Mic-Hael turned his head sharply to face Isse, who in return stepped back. But Asia gently turned his head with her hand so that he was looking at her.

"Please stop, this isn't you, let us help you. I don't know what happened to you you on you contract, but you're a good guy, not evil." she said as her hand suddenly began to glow on Mic-Hael's face.

His face began to heal little by little and in a matter of seconds was completely healed. He put his hand on the side of his face, feeling the newly formed skin. Isse looked in amazement at Asia's power to heal Mic-Hael's scars. Then Isse found the strength to walk over to Asia, and stand next to her. Mic-Hael looked around and saw the damage he had done, along with Kiba and Koneko who he had injured. Isse opened his mouth to comfort Mic-Hael, but suddenly stopped when the hairs on the back of his head began to stand up.

"Look out!" Isse yelled, tackling Asia to the ground as a bolt of lightning struck Mic-Hael, who shook in pain as electricity surged throughout his body. He then fell to the floor unconscious as Rias and Akeno ran into the room.

"Is everyone alright!?" Rias asked as she ran up to Mic-Hael's unconscious body, as everyone sounded off, including Koneko, who pried herself off the wall. "What a mess, this is all my fault, I shouldn't have sent him out alone."

"It's not your fault Bouchou, you had no idea of what was going to happen." Akeno said putting her hand on Rias's shoulder. Rias stood over Mic-Hael, and put her hand over his, hovering there, hesitantly.

"I need to talk to someone, he'll explain what happened back there." Rias said as the others looked at her in confusion. "I have to tell you guys something, I've kept it quiet for some time because I was waiting for the right time to tell you all."

"What is it, Bouchou?" asked Isse

"The reason I revived Mic-Hael into a devil wasn't for Isse's sake, but for what resided inside him. When I touched him and passed out that one night my mind was sent into his which is where I found Sin..." Rias finished, looking at the floor.

"Who's Sin?" Asia asked curiously.

"Sin is a dragon living inside Mic-Hael, just like Isse." She said, as everyone looked at Isse to Mic-Hael "Inside his mind I made a deal with him. But it seems that he back on his word, now I have to straighten things out with him." She said as she continued to hover her hand over MicHael's

"So hear me Sin! Let me enter the mind of Mic-Hael, so that I may speak with you!" she placed her hand on his and instantly fell unconscious. In seconds she awoke in the same dark cave as before, only this time with zero visibility.

 **(Gremory...why are you making these false accusations, saying that I went back on my word. Believe me when I say this, but everything that has transpired was all in my control. Not once did I let him use more power then he needed-)**

"And yet two humans are dead and two members of my peerage are injured. If that's control then I don't know what control is." Snapped Rias as she placed her hands on her hips.

 **(Hehehe, oh yeah, I forgot about that, I'll tell you this then. We now know what Mic-Hael is capable of, even in his weakest state. We just need to help him control himself and his powers. Just think of this as a 'test', a kind of experiment, that's all.)** Sin finished as Rias shook her head.

"Experiment or not I will not tolerate murder of the innocent or harm to fellow peerage members. Just remember the reason you're still here, if it happens again then I'll have no choice but to go back on our deal." she said.

Sin growled at her remark, torches on the wall ignited, revealing Sin sitting on the same island , in the middle of the same lake. He could seen sitting upon the island breathing heavily. **(And exactly what will happen to him if it happens again?)** Sin said through his teeth.

Rias sighed and looked to the ground "Then I'll have no choice but to take the life I've given him-"

 **(You really think I'll let that happen!? Have you forgotten what I am!? I am the Dragon of Sin, stronger than God and the great Satans! If you think you have any power over me you are mis-)**

"But yet you're in the mind of a boy and I am out in the real world. I say that I have more control over you, than you have over me. Know your place Sin, you are no longer a great dragon striking fear into those around you. Let's also not forget that I am in control of another devil with the sacred gear of a dragon." Rias said in a dominate tone.

Sin roared at this and attempted to leave the island in hope to get at Rias. But he was suddenly pushed back by an unknown force. He raised his head, his chest lit up, and he released a stream of fire from his mouth directed at Rias, who stood there, looking at Sin with a bored expression. "I rest my case, Sin, I hope we don't have any more issues. I've grown quite fond of Mic-Hael, I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I were to kill a member of my family. Do make the right choice, dont let things get worse."

Sin took a few deep breathes and replied **(I understand, from now on I will monitor Mic-Hael and his power. If his emotions spike to a dangerous level I will intervene and shut him down. However, if it's a life threatening situation I wont hold him back.)**

"Good, glad we could straighten this out, I plan to train Mic-Hael as I do with Isse. Now, how do I get out of here?" Rias asked looking around.

 **(Just close your eyes and open them.)** Sin said, and when she closed them, she vanished. He then looked to the right of the spot Rias stood. **(You can come out now, let me hear what you have to say about this?)**

Mic-Hael walked into the light, looking at the ground, worry written all over his face. "I don't know Sin, this isn't good, another mistake could cost me my life. I might as well leave and travel far away from Kuoh, since im causing so much trouble-"

 **(No, you run away you'll become a rouge devil, they will hunt you down and kill you where you stand. We need to play this smart and become stronger together.)** Sin said, in s serious tone.

"And then what will we do?" Mic-Hael asked looking at Sin.

Sin grinned and laughed **(Destroy them from the inside out. You don't really think Rias revived you because she wanted you in her peerage, right? She only wants you for your power, that's the only reason she turned you into a devil-)**

"Come on Sin! You don't know if that's true, I know you just had an argument with her but that doesn't mean you should be thinking irrationally. Just give it some time and if you turn out to be right...then I'll go rouge." Mic-Hael finished in a saddened voice.

 **(I see...and I will accept your decision, but just remember what I've said. I'll be sending you back now, good luck my friend.)** and with that, Mic-Hael awoke to find himself still laid out on the floor. He could still feel electricity inside his body, and as he stood up, he felt dizzy. He looked around to see his fellow peerage members staring at him, ready to fight.

"Stand down you guys, this is the Mic-Hael we all know...I hope." Rias said unsure.

Mic-Hael nodded and immediately headed for the door. But before he reached it he felt someone grab his arm. "Where are you going, Mic-Hael?" he heard Asia say, as he turned around to face her. "We're still worried about you, what if something happens to you again?"

He looked over at Rias, who stood there with her arms folded, looking at the ground. Then he looked at Asia, who gripped his arm tighter." I just need some fresh air, clear my mind so I can think straight again. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll be leaving." Asia nodded and let go of his arm, Mic-Hael then walked out the door with saying another word. Rias turned toward the others "We need to talk about Mic-Hael..."

* * *

 **Hehe. things are getting pretty tense between Rias and Sin, and Mic-Hael is left in a depressed state, I wonder where he'll end up next? I hope you enjoyed this chapter, leave a review with your thoughts, please no flames, if they're rational that's fine, but other than that they'll be irrelevant to me. Also, im really looking forward to my next chapter, I feel like you will all like it a lot. See ya next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Damn, I've been slacking and I apologize for it greatly, my last chapter was published in July and here I am publishing one in January. Anyway, before you read this chapter I'd like to point out that my OCs name will no longer be spelled "Mic-Hael", it will now be spelled "Mic'Hael". Another thing is that it may seem to be rushed and the grammar may be lacking. Also, something came up in which my friends teased me and read my fanfic out loud to me and I now see how HORRIBLE my writing was in the past and it discourages me to no end so I don't know what to do about that. Finally, a few of you have brought up that my character changes moods to often. For example, one second he'll be mad and the next he'll be happy, to be honest, I never meant for that to happen and it upsets me that I was so careless. Actually, in my life, I go through mood swing where I could be enjoying myself and then all of a sudden I hate everyone and everything, haha, so I guess you can look at it like that. Anyway, I did enjoy writing this chapter and I hope you enjoy it as well.**

* * *

Mic-Hael walked the streets in the late night trying to forget what he had done. Just the thought of killing another didn't sit well with him. But that was only toward the man he killed by the car, Donovan was a different story. He hated Donovan with a passion for experimenting on him and was glad he was dead.

Mic-Hael thought for a moment, about how he easily snapped Donovan's neck. "If it was that easy, what would happen if I were to face multiple people at once..." The thought lingered for a few moments until Mic-Hael heard the sounds of music and laughter. He looked to his left to see a building with neon lights which spelled Gentleman's Club. Curious, Mic-Hael walked over to the club entrance, only to be stopped by a bulky man wearing a black T-shirt and black Khakis held up by a white belt. He had black shades and a headphone in his ear. His head was bald which shined under the neon lights, and had a scar going vertically down the left side of his face.

"Sorry boy, no one under the age of 21 allowed." The man said looking down at Mic'Hael.

"Oh, I was only curious, I'll be leaving now..." Mic'Hael responded, turning away, only to turn back when the door opened and a man walked out.

"Wow, what a night! Those dancers sure know how to move their hips. I better get home before the wife gets suspicious, I'll see ya later Mickey." The man said as he walked away with a smile, as Mic'Hael looked through the doorway which was slowly closing.

He could see men sitting in comfy lounge chairs with drinks in their hands, looking up at a metal pole which rested on top of a wooden stage. He could see waitresses dressed in tight maid like outfits, tending to the men who tipped them for their services. But what really caught his eye was the woman standing in the center of it all. She was tall and curvy with dark purple hair and bangs in the front, complementing her neon violet eyes. She wore a one piece latex outfit which compressed her large breasts and wrapped around her butt giving it a firm look. Her legs wore knee high black stockings while her feet had Black boots on. Her gaze turned to Mic'Hael and a sharp grin formed on her face. He blushed as the door finally closed, and then he looked back at the man, who looked at him confused.

"Oh, excuse me, I was lost in thought, I'll be going now." he said turning around again.

"My my, what's going on here?" said the voice of a woman. "A visitor to my establishment? How delicious!" It was the same woman he saw inside moments ago, now standing alongside Mickey. She licked her lips at Mic'Hael who instantly looked down with a blush. Is there a reason why you're this young man waiting when he obviously wants to take a peep inside? It is our job to quench his curiosity!"

"But Mistress, he's underage, it's illegal for us to let him in-" Mickey was suddenly hushed when she raised her hand.

"That may be true, however, I am not one to follow rules. I'll take him inside and give him the grand tour of this 'gentlemen's club'" she said, walking past Mickey and up to Mic'Hael. The Mistress grabbed his hand and pulled him close to her, his head landing on her breasts. "How about it!? Let's take a stroll together! Oh you'll enjoy every bit of it!" she said excitedly, looking down at him with a smile that pleaded for him to say yes.

"As much as I'd love to have a tour..." He started but his voice was muffled being pressed against her breasts. He pulled away and continued. "I need to head home and think things over, I didn't have a good day today..."

"Oh you poor thing, please come inside, I promise you'll forget about everything, you can tell me all about it and it'll be between you and me!" She said grabbing his hand with a tug, but Mic'Hael stood his ground.

"...I don't want to bother you, besides, you wouldn't understand what transpired earlier tonight, it's complicated." He said looking at her, to which she nodded and grinned.

"But I insist..." She started as her eyes began to glow as Mic'Hael stared into them. "...that you come inside and stay the night with me, and stay the night." She finished, as his pupils constricted.

"Alright...let's go." He replied, confused at his change in decision. "Wait, what just happened? Didn't I just tell her no?" He thought to himself.

"Great! I know the perfect place that we can stay!" She said joyfully, pulling him into the club.

When Mic'Heal's eyes adjusted as he was pulled further in, it was almost like his first day of school. Then men stared at him in envy while the women looked at him with curiosity. "Oh Mistress you always get the cute ones!" One of the waitresses yelled, crossing her arms. "Heya! Who's T-t-the kid with my Mis-" Was all one man could say before he passed out.

In no time he was pulled into a hallway which consisted of curtains shielding his view from what was inside. One curtain was cracked and he was able to see a half naked girl dancing close to an overweight man. They finally arrived at the end of the hall to a door with a sign that read "Private: Do Not Enter" which caused Mic'Hael to become uneasy. She opened the door and shoved him into the room, closing it behind him with the sound of a lock clicking into place. The room was dimmed, making it a little hard for him to see, but when his eyes adjusted he saw himself looking at a bedroom. In front of him was a large queen size bed in the shape of a heart, covered by red blankets and pink pillows. From the ceiling, black drapes hung down the sides of the bed, blocking all visibility from within. To the left was a couch made of white fur, complemented by a white carpet. A bathroom was behind the couch and from where he was standing he could see a full walk in shower.

Mic'Hael took a deep breath and looked back at the Mistress, who stared at him with a smile of delight. He turned his head back and looked at the couch, seeing no harm in it, he walked over and took a seat. "Very nice place you have here, do you live-AHHHHH!" He screamed as he turned around to see the Mistress sitting on the couch with him, leaning in close. "How the...werent you just..."

"Huh?" She said confused as Mic'Hael just looked at her shocked, but finally shook it off and continued on. "Anyway, I do appreciate you doing this for me, but you won't be able to comprehend what I have to say."

"That's quite fine, in fact, how about you just forget about it all and relax a little while." She said taking off her boots and throwing them onto the floor. She got up and sat right on top of Mic'Hael, her legs on either side of him, and her face up close to his. He didn't know what to do or say, the shock of it all paralyzed him. But it wasn't the sudden move or body touching that did this, it was her eyes. For the second time, they glowed as Mic'Hael looked deep into them, his heart beating faster and faster. He began to lean closer to her, their lips almost touching, but he suddenly paused as he heard a familiar voice inside his head.

 **(Mic'Hael! Snap out of it!)** Sin said, causing Mic'Hael to throw his head back from the Mistress's.

"What's wrong dear? You seem to be quite tense, here, let me massage it away." She said reaching to grab him but was suddenly shoved off the couch by Mic'Hael, landing with a thud. "Mmmmm I like it when a man plays rough with me..." She licked her lips as she got up from the floor.

Mic'Hael was already at the door trying to open it but was fruitless in his attempt. The door was still locked, turning around he was greeted by the Mistress standing over him with her hands on her hips.

 **(She's not human, you need to find a way out of here now!)**

"What's wrong dear? Are you nervous about kissing an older woman? Oh! Maybe you've never kissed a girl before!? That makes it even better! I love pure boys! They are always so much fun!" She said blushing, her one eye twitching a bit.

"Even if I am pure, and I'm not saying I am!..." He yelled defensively. "I would never kiss someone who wasn't human!"

The Mistress recoiled her head back and tilted her head, confused at what she had just heard. But the confusion suddenly turned into laughter, as she held her gut and laughed for a good minute. Then everything went silent as her face turned sinister, causing Mic'Hael to back up into the door. Her appearance began to change as bat-like-wings sprouted from her back, a long tail extended just above her butt with a heart shape point and two curled horns grew on her head.

"It's about time you figured it out, I guess the dragon within you gave it away. And I was so close to making you mine, but it seems that I'll have to use force." The Mistress said, advancing toward Mic'Hael.

"How the hell do you know about that!?" He asked dumbfounded.

"The smell my dear, the smell, oh my, such an exhilarating smell. I could smell the scent of a dragon the moment you arrived at the door, and I knew that I had to have you. Oh it's such a turn on, please do me a favor and be mine forever and ever." She said as she stepped up to Mic'Hael, licking her lips.

 **(Summon the gear, Mic'Hael!)** Sin demanded.

Without even thinking of a bad thought Mic'Hael instantly summoned his gear, causing the Mistress to squeal with joy. He lifted his gear hand so that his palm was facing her.

"Stop! I don't want to hurt-"

*Shyermp!*

A beam of purple energy shot from the gem in the palm of his hand, sending the Mistress flying back into a wall. Mic'Hael's eyes widened and looked back and forth from his gear to the dust cloud and rubble. He cautiously walked over toward the newly made hole in the wall, leading to the outside. There was no body or blood to confirm that she was dead, only pieces of what used to be a wall. He poked his head outside to look around...

 **(Above!)**

Mic'Hael looked up to see the Mistress flying toward him and managed to narrowly jump back as she landed where he once was. When the dust cleared, he could see that part of her was still smoking from the blast while her clothes were charred and shredded. She looked up at him with a face full of rage, only to suddenly turn into a face of amazement.

"Holy shit that was exhilarating, the moment the blast from your gear hit me I felt pure ecstasy. The amount of power you produce is such a turn on, I won't let you leave, you will be mine forever." She said as she suddenly lunged toward him, punching him in the face and sending him flying back into a wall. She was about to finish the job when she felt something touch the back of her head.

"Evening Mistress, sorry to say this, not really, but we'll be taking over from here." A man said from behind, a few chuckles also being heard from both her left and right. "If you know what's good for you and your business you'll stand aside, so be a good girl..."

The Mistress suddenly felt nervous as a small click was heard from the object against her head. She knew who these men were, a bunch of exorcists who ran this part of town and who she owed money to afford her club. While one man alone could easily be defeated, a dozen men could prove quite difficult even for her. As she turned around she was immediately hit in the head by the gun and sent to the floor.

"Fucking bitch, did I say turn to look at me!? I know better than to look a succubus straight in the eyes, but even if I did my men would fill you full of light bullets. I'm sure you're a smart woman so stay on the ground if you don't want to die, in the meantime, we'll be taking this devil into our care. Freed's been looking all over for the guy who knocked him out at that priest's home and we've finally found him." The man said looking at the whole in the wall where Mic'Hael had landed. He signaled two of his men to retrieve the body, one of which walked directly over the Mistress.

*POW!*

The men were in shock as the Mistress jumped up, grabbed the gun their friend was holding, and pulled the trigger ending his life. But before she could retaliate on them, three shots were fired from the leader. As blood rushed from her body, she fell to the floor with a thud, as the man spat on her and looked toward the others. "This is what happens when you are careless, now someone take his place and help retrieve the boy!"

Another man stepped in and walked toward the hole with his partner, but it was too dark to see the body. One pulled out a lighter and flicked it on, only to reveal that no one was there. "Ay, he ain't here..." The one man said, scratching the back of his head. Sensing something, the leader quickly turned around to see Mic'Hael standing behind them.

His head was facing down, almost as if he were sleeping, breathing slowly and calm. The leader, not sensing any danger, approached him until he was standing over him. He inspected Mic'Hael as if he were a prize and even cracked a smile as he looked back to his group. "Well, he ain't too shabby, gonna be a shame when the boss ends his life. C'mon boy, you're coming with us..." As the leader reached for him, Mic'Hael suddenly grabbed the man's arm with his now visible gear. "Since when the fuck did he have a geaAAAAAAAAA!"

The leader's arm was ripped clean off as he yelled in agony, dropping to the floor while grabbing his shoulder. Mic'Hael tossed the arm to the side as he lifted up his head to look at the rest of his foes. They all stood there shocked, unable to move as he lowered himself down to the same level as the leader. Looking at him eye to eye, the man's face became sour with anger and fear.

"S-s-shoot this mother fucker!" The leader yelled as the men snapped out of it and opened fire on Mic'Hael who raised his gauntlet with his palm facing them.

When the men had to reload, they looked at their target only to see that every bullet they had fired was magnetized to the palm of Mic'Hael's gauntlet. Dumbfounded, the only thing they could think of was to reload, and while they did, a humming sound could be heard from the gauntlet.

*VMMMMMMMMBOOOOOOM!*

The bullets were fired back at the men from his gear, tearing into them as they fell to the ground dead. The leader looked at the massacre with wide eyes, unable to believe what just happened. He then felt the presence of Mic'Hael behind him and slowly turned around, only to have a palm shoved into his face. An immense pain surged through his body as Mic'Hael began absorbing his sins.

 **(ENOUGH!)** Sin yelled as he suddenly stopped absorbing, leaving the man in tears and curled into a ball on the floor. **(We can't have another berserk moment while we're both on probation my friend, best to leave this one as is. You did well, let's head home and get some rest for tomorrow.)**

Mic'Hael stood there for a moment, then turned to leave, only to be held back by a hand on his pants. He turned around to see that it was the Mistress, looking up at him in a pleading manner before passing out. A few seconds passed of him contemplating on what to do with the Mistress until finally he bent over and started patching up her wounds. When the bleeding stopped, he picked her up and started moving toward the hole leading to the outside.

 **(I'm not sure about this Mic'Hael, a succubus can be hard to handle and control, I'd be careful if I were you.)** Sin said, concerned at his decision.

"You make it seem like she's a pet, don't worry Sin, she'll stay with us until she recovers. Even though she tried to make me her slave, she also brought me in when I was alone and upset. I just have a feeling that she's not as bad as we think she is." Replied Mic'Hael, looking down at the Mistress and cracking a smile.

 **(For your sake, I hope you're right my friend...)** Sin quietly said to himself as they walked outside the building toward Mic'Hael's house.

* * *

 **Well, that was interesting, wonder what it's gonna be like living with the Mistress, guess we'll have to find out. Again guys, sorry for poor grammar and the long hiatus, I'm gonna try to post stuff more often. Also, my other stories are not forgotten, just on hiatus until** i **get my motivation back. Thanks for reading and I'll hopefully see you next chapter.**


	12. Chapter 12

Hey **everyone, I'm sorry for not posting for months, with writer's block, lack of inspiration, and being inspired to write other fics, I've been slowed down. But, I'm glad to say that I'm back, or at least still alive. My only problem about this chapter here is Riser/Raiser's name (The** wikia **and manga both had different names) and that the end was kind of rushed. In the** end **I feel like you'll enjoy it, but before you read, I'm thinking about changing the spelling of my character's name again, instead of Mic"** hael **(The version that was always in my** head, **but looks stupid),** i **might turn it into Mikhail or something. That means either going back through all 12 chapters and changing it or just changing it for** chpater **13\. I don't know, but please leave a review of how you felt about this chapter and** any way i **need to improve** on **my writing and story. Flame reviews will be seen as irrelevant but acknowledged nonetheless. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning was the same as the rest, with the sun shining through the shades into Mic'Hael's eyes causing him to awake from his slumber. He let out a long yawn and looked at the ceiling contemplating on what he was going to do today. Then he looked over to is alarm clock to see that he had overslept, which didn't concern him at all, he deserved the extra bit of sleep he got. But there was one thing that was motivating him to get up and haul ass to school, and it was laying right next to him, practically on top of him. Mic'Hael looked directly into the face of the still dressed up Mistress currently preventing him from moving, because every time he did, her grip would get tighter. All he could do was smile at the sight as he gently shook her until she opened her eyes and looked at him with a small grin.

"Why hello there cutie, I hope you didn't mind me sharing the same bed as you. That awful couch was too hard and rough, I mean, so are you, but unlike the couch, you can actually move." She finished looking behind her trying to make a hint to something that completely flew over Mic'Hael's head as he just smiled at her. "Something the matter dear?"

"Oh nothing, just happy to see-GET OFF ME!" Mic'Hael yelled shoving her to the side as he got out of bed. Before he could walk away to get changed he felt a tug on his boxers which caused Mic'Hael to blush. Looking back, he could see the Mistress with a grin that told him that she was up to no good, but it suddenly turned into a face of sadness as she let go and looked away.

"I never had the opportunity to apologize for the way I behaved last night at my club, nor was I able to thank you for saving me..." She started but trailed off, unable to continue.

"Forget it, it's done and over with, right now I need you to get out of my room so I can change and head to school." Mic'Hael replied pointing to the door, but the Mistress regained her playful smile, which caused him to smile as well.

Thud!

"Ouch!" The Mistress yelled as she hit the hallway floor, rubbing her butt due to the pain. Mic'Hael locked the door behind her and began to change into his uniform. "My he's strong, damn, I wanted to watch him strip, oh well, I guess I can do it myself while he's changing, but now what should I do?" She paused for a moment before an idea popped into her head. "I know! I'll make breakfast for him! What a perfect way to win him over!"

Ten minutes later Mic'Hael found himself sitting in front of a table full of typical breakfast foods. He felt shocked as he looked over to the Mistress, now dressed as a maid, and gave her a questioning look. She smiled at his puzzled face and took a bow "Well, I may be a succubus but I am also quite the cook, so I thought I'd just have a go at whatever you had in the kitchen and cook you a fantastic meal." Mic'Hael looked to his right to see his cabinets and the fridge were emptied of any edibles they previously contained. He thought about the cost of the next grocery run he'd have to do, which might cost him his whole allowance that his parents still gave him, but, he saw no reason why he couldn't enjoy a free meal. And enjoyed it he did as he sat there a full fifteen minutes later with the Mistress staring at him smiling with a hint of eagerness, which Mic'Hael managed to pick up on, but didn't care much to act on.

"Well, that was surprisingly pleasant, way better than plain old butter on toast. I guess there is a reason to keep you around instead of throwing you out." The Mistress felt relieved at his words, she had nowhere else to go and was about to thank him until he suddenly stood up. "Shit! I'm going to be late for school!" Mic'Hael yelled, as he grabbed the glass of orange juice and drank it in seconds.

"Maybe you should skip school today, dear, you had such a big breakfast and I think you deserve it" She said with a nervous laugh.

"First, don't call me 'dear', second, the club I'm in doesn't allow tardiness, and third, I don't deserve anything." He replied, as he began walking toward the door, but was stopped when he felt a tug on his shirt.

"I really think you should take a break from everything today." She insisted, with an almost innocent smile, which Mic'Hael noticed and decided to act this time.

"You really want me to stay home, don't you?" The Mistress nodded and her smile grew wider. "Right, any reason why you seem so nervous and anxious right now?" Her smile wavered a little, as Mic'Hael smirked at her response. "Looks almost as if you've committed a crime, what'd you do? Spike my drink?" He began to laugh as the Mistress gave off a weak laugh of her own.

"No, not at all, just worried about you, that's all." She smiled while rubbing her left arm as Mic'Hael let out a sigh.

"Don't worry about me, worry more about yourself, but hey, thanks for the meal, I guess you can say that makes us even." He said, turning away and walking out the door, leaving the Mistress behind as she watched him disappear with a concerned expression on her face.

Not too long after he left, Mic'Hael began to feel slightly dizzy as he walked on the sidewalk to school. He stopped for a moment to stabilize himself, covering his eyes, trying to snap out of it. His heart started to beat faster and a calm feeling began to take over. A smile slowly curved on his face as he lifted his head to see that everything looked like an old cartoon. Just about every object had a face on it with a big smile bobbing up and down as a random tune started to play out of nowhere. Mic'Hael stood there and took it all in, a reflection in a shop window showed him that he had also turned into a cartoon version of himself.

"Hey there Mic'Hael, shouldn't you be heading to school?" A voice said as he looked around to see a car parked on the street smiling at him.

"Haha, yeah Mic'Hael, you shouldn't keep your teachers waiting, tardiness is bad for your school reputation." He turned to see a door also smiling at him, and the talking door was right, he had completely forgotten about school, which caused him to start running only to have the sidewalk slide out underneath him like a carpet until finally, he zoomed forward. To the people who were standing by observing him they saw Mic'Hael bobbing up and down in a type of dance as he paraded down the sidewalk with a big smile on his face. The onlookers just shook their heads and continued with their day, leaving the drugged boy alone.

Meanwhile, at the ORC, a new face just made quite the introduction to Isse Hyoudou, leaving him in a state of shock. The man was none other than Riser Phenex, the one who is to marry Rias Gremory and become the next heir of the Gremory household. The annoyance of his sudden appearance was blatantly plastered on Rias's face, which Riser paid no attention too. "Cut it out! Riser, I said it before as well, I won't marry you!" Rias finally yelled as Riser put a hand up to his ear.

"But isn't your household surprisingly pressing about these circumstances?" Riser asked with a neutral expression.

"It's none of your business, Riser, I will choose my own partner, not have him choosing for me!" Rias retorted, still raising her voice which made Riser cover his ear again. "Everyone is hurrying it too much, they even promised that they'd let me do as I please until I graduated from a university in the human world."

The bickering went on for another ten minutes until the two finally settled on fighting in a rating game and was at this time that Riser thought it'd be nice to show his peerage to everyone. Of course, this caused Isse to throw a fit, especially after he started making out with one of his servants. After a few smart remarks from Isse, Riser had enough with the bullshit.

"Rias! Do you even discipline your students?" Riser yelled pointing at Isse who was still snickering at his remark about how a Phoenix was just a Yakitori.

*SLAM!*

The door to the club room suddenly slammed open as everyone in the room jumped in shock, only to see a familiar figure standing in the doorway. "Mic'Hael?" Rias asked, not expecting her pawn to show up in such a way. "Ummmmm, thank you for com-"

"Hold that thank you sugar boobs because I have multiple objects trying to talk to me at once so if you excuse me I'd just like to say SHUT UP!" Mic'Hael yelled as everyone stared in confusion, except Rias, who was blushing and in shock do to the boob comment. "There we go, I'm sorry but they just won't shut up, I never knew being in a cartoon could be so exhausting, not to mention that-OH! That tune is playing again…." He started to dance, wiggling his pointer finger and walked over to where Koneko was standing, and a grin formed on his face. "What's new puss-" Was all Mic'hael could spout before Koneko sent him flying with one punch into the clubroom wall. Riser looked toward the wall, then at Isse, and then to Rias. "I rest my case…."

"HEY! Don't think lowly of us! Mic'Hael and I are more than capable of roasting a tweedy bird like you!" A triggered Isse yelled, baring his boosted gear in a battle stance.

"Mira, do it…." Riser calmly said to one of his peerage members, who was just a young girl with blue hair and brown eyes with her appearance consisting of a white Haori with a red obi, which is worn under a red happi coat.

"Ugh, the hell happened? And how did I end up-"

*CRASH!*

Mic'Hael was cut off again as Isse was sent flying into him, sending them both back into the wall. Asia immediately ran over to assist Isse, pulling him through the rubble as he regained his bearings and looked toward Raiser and Mira. Asia began to heal his wounds, at this time Riser started attacking Isse verbally about how weak he was, causing Isse to grind his teeth in anger. He then looked over to Rias and offered to give her a handicap, stating that if they were to have the game now, the result would still be in his favor. After saying a few words of advice to Isse, Riser took a step toward his peerage who were waiting for him above his crest, but was stopped when he heard someone call his name. It wasn't a voice he was familiar with, but when he turned around he saw Mic'Hael standing behind him, dirtied and bruised.

"Well, this is interesting, you're the one who barged in and started acting like a lunatic, right?" Raiser asked with a smile.

"As a matter of fact, I was, I apologize for that introduction, I believe a certain someone at my residence spiked my drink when I wasn't looking, causing me to hallucinate and act weird." Said Mic'Hael, brushing himself off and taking a few steps forward. "Anyway, the name's Mic'Hael Hanson, pawn of Rias Gremory, wielder of the Mortal Sacred Gear, and Freshmen at Kouh Academy." He introduced himself, holding out a hand to shake.

Riser looked him up and down before responding. "Mortal Sacred Gear, huh? I can't say I've ever heard of it, but as I said to your childish friend over there, it takes a lot of skill to master any sacred gear and sadly after that performance I'm still not getting my hopes up." He finished with a chuckle, as Mic'Hael lowered his rejected handshake.

"It's you who will be marrying Rias, right?" Mic'Hael changed the subject, placing his arms behind his back.

"Oh yeah, you came in late, how rude of me, I am Riser Phenex, the next heir of the Gremory family and your opponent for the upcoming rating game." Riser proudly responded to Mic'Hael, who only smirked and shook his head. "Something the matter, pawn?"

"Haha, no, it's just the fact that you're so confident on marrying Rias, but I'm sorry to tell you that it won't happen." Mic'Hael said with a smirk, throwing Riser off guard a little.

"Oh, and why's that?" Riser asked, with a smirk of his own.

"Because once we win it will be I who marries her…." He replied, causing the whole room to fall into an awkward silence, as everyone turned their heads toward Rias, who's eyes were wide along with a dark blush.

"I uh, that's not…..he's not-" Rias tried to explain herself, but was then cut off by Riser's laughter at the ridiculous reason, and took his time to settle down before getting in front of Mic'Hael's face with a serious expression.

"That was a joke, right? You honestly want me to believe that YOU of all people managed to make Rias Gremory fall in love with you? A pathetic excuse of a devil like yourself? I should incinerate you where you stand for saying something so insulting-"

"And yet I still stand here untouched you cowardly cockatoo!" Mic'Hael cut Riser off, going on the offensive. He got a tiny bit closer to Riser's face. "Listen closely, I have no reason to lie in front of so many people, especially my friends. You may think I'm lying but when the time comes where it's me kissing the bride instead of your shit self it will be I who will be laughing at you!"

"Y-you dare speak to me in such a way, pawn!? Mira! Beat some sense into this disrespectful shit!" Riser yelled in rage, as Mira acknowledged his request and lunged toward Mic'hael, releasing a swing onto his head, but was suddenly stopped by his sacred gear gauntlet, that he summoned at the last second. His grip tightened on the pole as he swung it with Mira still attached, sending her flying into the other girls of Riser's peerage. "I believe you said a sacred gear was only useless when the wielder was not skillful with it"

Riser looked behind him at his peerage and then back at Mic'Hael who was waiting for Riser to act, but was instead greeted by a small chuckle. "Well, I was not expecting that, and since I was able to calm myself, I find you to be unbearably annoying but, interesting. You managed to get under my skin and defeated one of my peerage members, unlike that pest over there. Well, as much as I would love to torch you for insulting me, I would rather wait till the game and not burn down Rias's lovely clubhouse. So, I will make my leave, I hope you bring more surprises to the battlefield, Hanson. I'll see you all at the rating game as well." Riser finished, as he teleported away with one last chuckle toward Mic'Hael. He was about to walk out the door when Isse ran in front of him.

"You bastard! How dare you take the heart of Buchou! I'll never forgive you!" Isse yelled, summoning his sacred gear and hopping in a fighting stance.

"Relax! I'm not marrying Rias, it was a bluff to anger and ruffle Riser's feathers. I don't remember how I got into the clubroom, but I do remember offering my assistance to Rias a while back." Mic'Hael explained, looking toward Rias who was being comforted by Akeno who was trying to ease her shock. He looked back at Isse and got close to him so that the others wouldn't hear. "Did Rias try to lose her purity to you at all lately?" '

Isse, blushed and looked away from Mic'Hael remembering what took place between him and Rias a day ago. "Uh, actually yes, but how'd you know-"

"I knew nothing, only that she'd play that trump card eventually, I guess it didn't work since her soon-to-be 'husband' arrived today." He stated, looking to the side. "Anyway! I'm out for now, and everyone! Sorry for the weird entrance, that was soooooo unintentional, anyway, I'll see you all tomorrow, bye!"

"Wait!" Rias yelled, breaking out of her shock and running over to Mic'Hael. She tried wrapping her arms around him but was pushed away. She looked at him confused and concerned seeing that he was looking away from her.

"No hugs needed Rias, nor deserved, I'll be going now, I'm sorry again for embarrassing you in front of Riser." Mic'Hael said, turning around and walking out the door, leaving the room silent and confused.

Outside of the door Mic'Hael stood there, deep in thought, thinking about a feeling he felt when he found out Rias tried to lose her purity to Isse. "No, can't be" He said to himself as he began walking toward the stairs, only to look back at the door, before shaking his head and walking down.

* * *

 **Well, wonder what's going through Mic'Hael's head at the end there? Guess he'll reveal that later on, or not, who knows? Anyway, I hope the rushing at the end didn't subtract from the story. The next chapter is a mystery, for now, but in time I'll make it happen. Remember to leave a review or message me your opinions, I'll see you all next chapter.**


End file.
